Surprises- A Good Luck Charlie FanFiction
by Hi My Name Is Bubbley Bubbles
Summary: Teddy is pregnant, but looses her baby, in a miscarriage. Then she does it again and gets pregnant with twins. Suprisingly, Bob, kicks her out and she is forced to live somewhere else. She can't aford to loose Spencer, because he has a job, and she just can't loose him again. Could there be more to the story than just that? Read to find out! A/N; I don't own Good Luck Charlie.
1. Chapter 1 -The Unexpected-

_**Okay, my first story. When reviewing, please be kind, this is my very first story... But yes, please review. Thank you, happy reading. **_

_** A/N; I don't own GLC.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 -The Unexpected-

I rushed to my room, put on make up, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. It was the first time Spencer was going to come to my house in a year or so. Sure, he cheated on me, but I'm sure it was a rookie mistake, I loved him, so I am sure it won't happen again. I loved him more than Howdy Puppy, the best Christmas or birthday present any three year old could get, except, I never got it.

The doorbell rang, Gabe was about to get it, but I stopped him. "NO! I'll get it!" It sounds as if I screamed, but I was way too excited to tell, or care.

"Wow, must be Ivy, or Spencer. Oh, who cares anyway? Oh wait, you do. I mean, come on Teddy, he cheated on you. Are you really going to give him a second chance?"

He kept saying it; _cheated, cheated, cheated. _I wanted to cry, it seems as if everyone knew. I opened the door, and he smiled.

"Hey Teddy Bear, you look as lovely as ever, missed you." He said it with a big grin, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Hey Spence, I missed you too, and you look nice too." I tried to say it without screaming, but it was so hard, I just missed him, so much.

"Are, you two, dating?" Gabe tried to make me scream, I just know it.

"Um, n- no, w- we aren't, we are just studding for that test in two weeks. W- why did you a- ask?" Man! I hate stuttering, it always gives away my lying. But we DID have a huge test in two weeks, I already know what part of it is, we studied it in school, A LOT.

"Wait, don't you stutter when you lie? Ooh, you are dating."

"No, I stutter when I'm nervous too." Now, that wasn't me lying, I do stutter when I'm nervous, I just, wasn't nervous.

"Anyway, Spencer, do you want to come in my room so we are alone? We really need to study."

"Love to."

* * *

_**Yay! My first story ever, I know it's a little short, but there will be at least 20 chapters. Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2 -The Presest-

_**Okay, so last night I was drinking milk, my dog came up to me, and farted. I choked on my milk AND got it up my nose. Wow, am I talented or what? Okay so this is something I thought of while choking, and trying to get the milk out my nose. Teddy and Spencer have an awesome time in this and the third chapter, again sorry that these are really short, but all together it will have at least 20 chapters, and sometimes, writing gets annoying. Especially, when you have writers block, and you start to type it when you get an idea, then it goes away as soon as you start typing. Anyone else do this? Enough of my talking, let's get to reading and reviewing!**_

_**A/N; I don't own GLC.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- The present**_

"Hey, I got a present for you. Just a little something from me to show you how much I regret cheating on you, to show you how much I love you. I really do regret it Teddy Duncan, I do. I wish I could just go back to that day that I started dating Skylar, and undo it, just like that. I promise, that I will never ever hurt you like that again. I mean, how could I loose you Teddy? How? How could I let myself do such a thing to an innocent beautiful girl like you? I was only 16 at the time, but still, I was old enough to not do something that stupid. I don't know how you would forgive me, Teddy." Man, he was making me choke up, and he was giving me something that he clearly didn't have to give me. I didn't even have anything for him. How could I not cry? I don't know how I was holding that in, but a tear slipped from my eye, as he gave it to me.

"Spencer, you really didn't have to do this, I mean, what'll I give you?

Just then, he pulled out a red velvet box, much like the ones for engagement, but only it was long, maybe about 5 or 6 inches long, about 2 inches diameter. He then opened it and took out a beautiful, silver, seven carrot necklace, then he placed it around my neck, I pulled my long, curly hair out of his way. Then he kissed me, a kiss I will never forget.

"It's beautiful! I'll never take it off, and I'll request to be buried with it on. Thank you so much."

And then he gave me the surprise of my life.

* * *

_**BOOM! Man, don't you just hate cliffhangers? I do, I am sorry, but I just had to. And another thing I am really sorry for, this is a REALLY short chapter. That is kind of why I did the cliffhanger, so that you will come back for more. Hopefully. Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3 -Wild Ride-

_**I have a review! I have a review! Big thanks to**_ Boris Yeltsin _**for reviewing and making it a favorite and following it! Well Here you go! Chaoter 3! Review? **_

_**Warning:Contains foul language and sex. If under the age of 13, I suggest you not read this.**_

_**A/N; I don't own GLC.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Wild Ride**_

First, Spencer started kissing me passionately, then he got wild. He unbuttoned my sky blue blouse, he ripped it off, I did the same with his shirt. As soon as I knew it, we were naked, having sex. Having unprotected sex, but we didn't realize it, and it never crossed our minds. We kept doing it, harder, faster, stronger, and we kept kissing.

"Oh, harder, harder Spence, go faster too Spence!" I didn't realize I sounded so bad. It was my first time having sex, but for some reason, I knew that this wasn't our last time.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh, yeah." They both said at the same time.

They really didn't think that they were having sex that hard, they didn't think they were having sex that long. And they definitely didn't think Amy was paying any attention, either, boy, are they wrong.

We alternated, he was on top for awhile, then I was on top for awhile, better than Teddy could ever remember what the sex education video had in it, probably to make teens think it wasn't this fun. It hurt for awhile at first, but it got better.

Then he started fucking me, masturbating me. Man, that was fun too. Then we went back to sex. I was nearly screaming due to how hard we were having sex, but I couldn't scream, I was worried that I would give it all away.

We finished, got dressed, and he headed home.

"Ah, best day of my life!" I said as I closed the door.

"What was the best day of your life, Teddy? I was getting worried when you didn't come up for any snacks, you two didn't even come out of your bedroom. What were you and Spencer doing?"

Shoot! I'm caught! I felt like I had to tell her, but I just couldn't, I mean, I was the good one, not for long.

"Uh, d- d- didn't we come out?" Ah! Curse my stuttering, every time I lie I stutter.

"Uh, the best day of my life? Well, because I got back together with Spencer, and we studied for our big test in two weeks. And he apologized, for almost the whole time. I guess we were just too busy for any snacks."

* * *

_**Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4 -Good Luck Teddy-

Chapter 4 -Good Luck Teddy-

Wow, I honestly have to say that was my best at not stuttering! Wow, just wow.

"Honey, I thought you only stuttered when you lied, Teddy Duncan, did you LIE to me? You know how bad I am about lying." She said it in such a stern voice it almost, scared me.

"Oh! Why does everyone keep asking me that?! I stutter when I am nervous too you know! I do have that test in two weeks! Ugh, why can't I have a normal day for once?! Hey mom?" I am all over the place today…

"Two things. One, Teddy, you're a Duncan, you'll never have a normal life until you move out, and don't get any thoughts. And two, what?" Wow, I didn't think she would get all that, well, she's Amy, what can you do?

"Um, well, it's just, you seem a little weird lately. That's just it, I mean, you only seem this weird when you're p-" Then she cut me off.

"No, Teddy, I'm not pregnant. And I knew what you were going to say because I'm your mother. And I am pretty sure I won't ever become pregnant again. PJ, you, Gabe, and Charlie keep me on my toes, only if… Nah, that won't happen." I wasn't even going to ask. She IS pregnant, I just know it, she wouldn't be saying or doing stuff like she is, she only does this when pregnant. But I was going to let her tell me, not the other way around.

"Hey! How's my little girl doing? Do you know, that we had a huge infestation of ants at a home?" Sure enough, dad was home, of course.

"Hi dad, and I'm not your little girl anymore, okay?" I didn't want to hurt him, I mean, I literally JUST got done having sex. And I'm 16. Turning 17 soon, oh yeah. Almost an adult, soon, I would be moving out.

"Alright then, love you too." Bob said with a little sorrow in his eyes, usually he wouldn't be this emotional. Yep, Amy IS pregnant, I knew it! Yes!

"PJ, Gabe! Bring down Charlie and yourselves to the family room please. I need to talk." Mom is about to tell us, I influenced her, sweet, more like an adult each day.

"Okay! They both said as they rushed down to see Amy and Bob and I standing there.

"Kids, sit on the couch, your mother has something to tell you. And it's quite important, so I don't want any distractions, phones, mp3 players, and any other distractions please." And we all set our electronics down on the table.

"Kids, I don't want you to be mad, alright? Now, I know it's already a full house, but, I'm pregnant. We're having another Duncan." Everyone starred at her as if she was kidding.

"Okay kids, any questions?" Bob asked.

"Nope, we're good." We all said at the same time, making it sound odd. We always did that when there was awkwardness.

They all left the room but Teddy and Amy.

"Hey, mom? When's your next ultrasound? I kind of want to go. Please?" I wanted to know what it was like, for future references…

"Um, Saturday, and yes, you may come along."

* * *

_**Do you like it so far? Review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you! Reviewing is for super cool people, are you super cool?**_


	5. Chapter 5 -The Trip-

Chapter 5 -The Trip-

Saturday- 11:30 A.M.

"Teddy! Get ready! My appointment is in an hour. We need to leave by at least 11:45!" Gosh! She is so bossy when she is pregnant! I sure can't wait until I'm going to be a mommy! That was sarcasm, by the way.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist! I still need to shower and get dressed!" Man, was she bossy!

"Don't use that tone with me young lady! Hurry up, I need to stop somewhere before we go to my appointment." She is starting to get on my nerves, and I really don't want to be with this for another nine months, again.

"I said I am coming! I still have to shower! And get dressed!" All I can say right now is, 'hold up!'

I showered, got dressed, had a little snack, and we were out the door by 11:44.

-At the appointment-

"Okay, Amy Duncan?" We heard the doctor call my mom, and we went into the room.

"Okay, how far along are you? If you don't know, that's okay, and if you are far along enough, we can tell the sex of the baby." The doctor was calm, relaxed, I could tell that he's done this a lot with my mom.

"Well, I am about 7 weeks along, and we don't want to know the gender, I've already discussed that with my husband." Mom seemed calm too. As calm as I've ever seen her when she was pregnant. Or anytime in my life. Other than when she was sad.

"Okay, baby looks very healthy, keep it up on what ever you're doing. And as long as you have a healthy pregnancy, you most likely won't have any birth problems." As soon as the doctor said that, mom looked worried.

"W- what do you mean, _birth problems_?"

"Well, you aren't as young as you used to be, Amy, and I just want the baby to be healthy, with your age, I am surprised you even got pregnant. Just keep doing what you're doing. Okay?" My mom got teary, a single tear rolled down her face.

"Okay. T- thank you."

At home- 4:00 P.M.

"Mom seemed really worried today at the doctor appointment. The doctor said that she could have problems during birth, and the baby could have some problems, you know, because she is, old." I tried to keep it as quiet as I could when I told dad, I didn't want mom crying.

"I'm sure the baby will be just fine. Teddy, your mom has done this four times already. Okay, just be calm and worry free and you mom will do just fine. Okay?" Dad seemed really okay with this, maybe because he's a dad.

"Okay. I will." And then I left the room.

* * *

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6 -Bad Luck Teddy-

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 6 -Bad Luck Teddy-

"I have to make sure, I have to make an appointment, I have to know if this is true. But first, I need to text Ivy." I tried to say it under my breath while I was in the bathroom. You could take a wild guess at what just happened, and you'll most likely be right. Yep, I just took a pregnancy test, and it said positive. I really don't want this, I am almost seventeen, not even an adult yet. And I'm pregnant? Not me, not Teddy Duncan, not the girl that gets an A + in every subject, every year.

Texting Ivy- ( I= Ivy T= Teddy )

T- Ivy, please answer as soon as you get this. I need to talk, it's something really important. . .

I- Hey, what's up T? You seem really worried 'bout something. . .

T- I am worried! How could you not know?!

I- Hold on T! You need to chill, it's not like you're pregnant or something. . . Right?

-5 minutes pass-

I- T? You there?

-5 more minutes pass-

I- OMG, are, you. . . PREGNANT? T, please answer!

T- Uh, yeah. . . I am, um, I really didn't know how to tell u, I'm sorry! AND to top it all off, I don't know how to tell Spencer.

I- IS it Spencer's?

T- No, I totally cheated on him with his best friend. . . OF COURSE IT'S HIS! Y wouldn't it be?!

I- I'm sorry, just tell him at school, on Monday.

T- That's a PERFECT way to start off my week; "Hey Spencer, guess what, I'm pregnant, with YOUR baby. Let's run off and get married and live happily ever after!" Um, no.

I- Ok, if you r gonna be sarcastic with this, I won't help you.

T- I'm sorry, I like, JUST found out, like, 20 minutes ago. I got to go. Ttyl.

I- K. Bye.

After texting Ivy, 3:00 P.M.

"Mom, I am going to call Spencer okay? I don't want any interruptions. It is about the test." I really didn't feel bad about lying to her anymore, is that bad?

"Okay, just make sure you are down here before dinner, okay?" She seemed laid back since yesterday. Cool.

Calling doctor, asking about appointment.

*rings three times*

"Hello, Life Choices, Kelly speaking." The secretary seemed really nice, I liked her already.

"Hi, um, can I make an appointment for Teddy Duncan? I need to set up an appointment, I need to know if I really am pregnant. Sometimes the tests are false."

"Sure, is this your first time?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, you'll need to come fill out some paper work, sound good?"

"Yes, can I come over today?"

"Yes, there is an open spot, around 5:00 tonight. If you get here by 4:15, you can do the paper work, then you will be all set up. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much, bye."

"Bye bye."

After call

Okay, I need to get ready and be out the door by 3:50. And now, it's about… 3:19.

"Mom, I am going over to Spencer's so we can work, okay? I forget my book there, and It'll just be way easier."

"Okay, how long will you be gone?"

"I'll probably be home by about 7:00 or 8:00. Maybe sooner, but no longer than 8:00."

"Sounds good to me, have fun."

At doctor

"Teddy Duncan?" Oh great, mom's doctor.

"Yes, that's me."

"Right this way please, we will do an ultrasound. Sound okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you must be Amy's daughter?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know I am here, can you not tell anyone please?"

"I'll keep it to myself."

"Thank you."

During Ultrasound

"Okay, looks like you are definitely pregnant, about five weeks."

"Okay, thank you. When is my next appointment?"

"When you're about, 10 weeks. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye bye."

At home

"You are home early, it's only 6:00. You left at 4:00." Mom was on to me again.

"Spencer started showing signs of flu, I will be over there still though, to help him, and work."

"Well, okay then." I hate it when she makes me want to vomit, or was it my pregnancy? Well anyway, I can tell her I caught it from Spencer.

* * *

_**Okay, personally, I liked the texting part in this Chapter. Lol, right?**_

_**Review! Please?**_


	7. Chapter 7 -Explainations-

_**So, right now, I am currently helping with my daughter's homework, I really hate science, and the eigth grade... She has been gone out of school for the past week, and we're trying to get caught up. Needless to say, she is never staying home again. Or her father is going to help her. **_

* * *

Chapter 7 -Explanations-

4 weeks later

"Mom! Come here! Quick, well as quick as you can! Teddy's vomiting! So cool, hold on Teddy, let me go and get your camera!" Man, PJ was a cool brother at times, but right now, he REALLY wasn't helping…

"I'm coming honey! Just hold on!" She rushed to me and moved my hair out of my face. She is really helpful. I love her.

"Oh, honey, I wish there was something I could do."

12 minutes later

"Oh, finally, I quit." That was so horrible, one moment mom was puking, the next it was me.

"Yes, now, let me get you some chicken soup."

"No, mom, don't, I can't let this continue. I'm not sick."

"What do you mean? Teddy, you just vomited for 12 minutes straight. You have got to be sick."

"Mom, I really am not, but can I tell you in my room?"

"Fine, let's go." And we went to my room.

"Okay, now, tell me why you 'aren't sick'. I need explanations."

"Okay, it started about 9 weeks ago, when Spencer came over to study and gave me this." I showed her m necklace.

"He gave this to me, and then, well, we, um… Sort of… Had sex… And then, 4 weeks ago, I took a test, but I wasn't sure it was correct. So I went to Life Choices, and then had an ultrasound, and I was five weeks pregnant. So then, I really didn't want to tell you, I was afraid, afraid you were going to kick me out. And I'm just so sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you." I said in between sobs, I was crying now.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry, but you should have told me sooner. I would have helped you."

"Okay, but how are we going to tell dad? He'll freak out."

"I have an idea. You stay at Ivy's for a couple days, while I tell him, then once he cools off, I will tell you it is okay to come back. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you mom, I love you."

Then I went to Ivy's. I drove away.

Meanwhile-

"Bob, honey, can we talk? I don't want you to get mad okay?"

"Okay? What's this about?"

"Well, Teddy, is um… Pregnant."

"What?"

"Teddy is pregnant."

"Take her to get an abortion."

"You want her to abort? Why? She's your daughter!"

"I don't have a daughter that acts like a slut. She's not my daughter."

"Bob! Yes she is, and why do you want her to abort?!" A slight tear running down her face.

"No, she isn't. And yes, I want her to abort, because we can't afford two babies, at the same time. How far along is she?"

"She is nine weeks."

"Okay, in four weeks, take her to get an abortion. Or sooner. The sooner the better, and do you really think that we could afford that in the first place? Plus, you are 11 weeks, that's only 2 weeks longer than her, if you two go into labor at the same time, who will I be with?"

"Bob, honey, we can get through this, okay?"

"NO more, abortion."

"Fine, can she come home?"

"Yes."

"Then promise me you won't yell at her."

"I promise."

* * *

_**Ooh,**_ _** I bet you really want to know what's going to happen... Ugh, now back to homework, I really don't like this. Homework, I mean. Lol, review?**_


	8. Chapter 8 -14 Weeks Pregnant, Abortion-

_**Wow, chapter 8. Sweet. Review?**_

* * *

Chapter 8 -14 Weeks Pregnant, Abortion-

"I can't believe I have to do this!" I tried to keep calm, and not cry, but how could someone kill off their own baby?! It's like killing an innocent bunny rabbit for being alive!

"I'm really sorry, sweetie. Your father doesn't want you growing up, that's all."

"But I think it's my choice. A lot of other girls at 14 get to keep their baby, and I am 16!"

"Teddy, it will be okay, but first, they will have to do an ultrasound, okay?"

"Okay, but doesn't that mean I will get to hear my baby's heartbeat before they kill it?"

"Honey, yes, but it's your father's choice, he is still your legal guardian, so he'll make the choice."

"Yeah, but what about you? Didn't you at least TRY to step in and tell him no?" I was really worried at this point.

"Yes, but he would not let you, even though I tried everything. I'm sorry."

At the doctor, right before ultrasound-

"Okay, Teddy? You are getting an abortion? I thought when you came here when you were five weeks you seemed so excited." Now I was crying. Yep, crying my eyes out.

"Yes, but this was my dad's idea, and decision. Mom, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes sweetie, it has to be done. I am very sorry."

During ultrasound-

"Well, oh, oh no. Teddy, Amy, I am very sorry."

"What, what's the matter?" Mom sounded like she knew, but wasn't sure, I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What is the problem, doctor?" Now I sounded worried too.

"Well, there is- There is no, heartbeat, I'm very sorry, but you've had a miscarriage. I am sorry." When he said 'no' and 'heartbeat' and 'miscarriage' all in the same sentence, I knew what was happening, and now, I was almost screaming.

"W- what do you mean, 'no heartbeat'? My, my baby is, dead?"

"Yes, I am sorry."

On the way home

"Teddy? Do you want some ice cream?"

"No thank you. I am just really heart broken right now. Nothing will help right now."

"Well, if your dad asks, I'll talk to him. And I'll tell the boys to leave you alone. Okay?"

"Okay."

At home

"Hey! Are you, baby free? You'd better be. I-" Then mom cut him off.

"Bob, Teddy was baby free before she went to that appointment. She had a miscarriage. Be easy on her, okay?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean-" There she goes again.

"Bob, she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Well, I am heading off to work, you can take her to school."

"Okay, come on Teddy."`

"I can't show my face in school! I haven't even told Spence yet. Well that I WAS pregnant."

"Okay, but just today, and I want you to tell Spencer, okay? Today."

"Ugh, fine."

Texting Spencer- T= Teddy S= Spencer

T- Spence? U in school today?

S- Yeah, but I am in free period. What's up?

T- I, um, well, uh, I. . . WAS. . . Um, pregnant. Was.

S- What do you mean 'WAS'?!

T- Don't freak out!

S- Tell me you DIDN'T have an abortion without telling me!

T- I didn't. . . I had. . .

S- Had what? Had what?!

T- A miscarriage.

S- OMG, I am so sorry.

T- No no, it's totally not yr fault.

S- BUT I'M THE 1 THAT GOT U PREGNANT!

T- I know, but it still isn't yr fault. Listen, I g2g, Ttyl.

S- Me too, bye.

* * *

_**Okay, you have got to love the texting! I mean, I don't intend to, but I tend to make it funny! L. O. L! Review?**_


	9. Chapter 9 -Study Buddy-

_**I really hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Warning: Contains foul language and sexual contact. If under the age of 13, I suggest you don't read this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 -Study Buddy, 3 Months Later-

Mom was growing. Spencer was going over to my house again. Time to 'study' again. We don't know what we're 'studying' for this time though, but I'm sure we can make something up. Got to look pretty first.

"Oh, I love being in school, we can fake study, and no one will know what we are actually doing." I tried to say it as quiet as I could, even though PJ was playing in the Denver snow with Charlie, and Gabe was at a friend's, and dad was at work, mom was up in Charlie's room, two floors up from me. I still needed to be careful.

Today is January 4th, 2013. It is almost my birthday. And Spencer already turned 17, oh, how I love him.

"Coming!" I tried to stay as calm as I could, and I've been practicing what I was going to say to mom, no stuttering, perfect.

"Oh, hello Spence. You look nice."

"You do too, hello. Let's get to studying, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

"Mom! Spence and I are going to study! Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, let's just get to it, this will be my early birthday present for you." As he started stripping.

"Okay. And I know I am a little late, but this will be my birthday present for you." As I started stripping.

"Oh, Teddy, you look… BEAUTIFUL!" And then we started making out, then to the bed, then, sex. Of course, unprotected, but this time, we knew, and we wanted to get pregnant. Well, I did anyway.

"Oh, faster baby! Oh, harder baby! Yes, yes… YES!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" We both said with emphasis on the last yes.

Hours passed, then we finished with a little masturbation. By a little, I mean A LOT!

"Oh, my, gosh. That was great, I can't believe you have to go home." Still trying to catch my breath.

"I know. Fun, wasn't it?" He was also trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, you seem really tired, you really make having sex fun."

"Alright, once more?" I can't believe he wanted to do it again. But I can't resist. He's just so smoking hot!

"Yes, but, lets do it longer, faster, and a lot harder."

"Alright! Yes, let's do it that way." He seemed like he wanted to have sex forever. But hey, I'm certainly not complaining.

"Ahhhhh!" Okay, I screamed, but I couldn't help that one.

"Teddy, I, love, you!" Aw, so sweet.

"Teddy?" My mom said it, but I couldn't hear her that well.

Out of the corner of my eye, my door slid open a crack. My mom just caught me.

* * *

_**Dun dun, dun! What's going to happen? I don't know you tell me! In a review of course! Okay, so, again, sorry about the cliffhanger, but it makes you thirsty for more, right?**_

_**Review review reivew! Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 -Catch Me If You Can!-

_**Thank you to**_Boris Yeltsin and JERSEYLOVER54**_ for reviewing my story! I really am glad, even though it's only two people not counting me who review, put this as a favorite, or followed or all the above on my story! I'll keep updating and there is more to come!_**

**_Warning: Contains foul language._**

* * *

Chapter 10 -Catch Me If You Can!-

"Okay, I should be getting home now, I have some work to do." Spencer had to go, but it was almost 10:00 now, so I understand.

"Okay, have fun. I'll miss you like crazy." And I would too.

10:30 P.M.

"Teddy, why were you screaming?" Damn! She was on to my case, AGAIN!

"Well, um, I um." I really couldn't even come up with a lie for this one. I am sure to be caught.

"Oh my Teddy, please don't tell me you and Spencer, had sex, again." Well, I'm screwed, yep, no more GG, goodie goodie.

"Well, yes, but we used protection. We used condoms and I am on birth control, remember? You put me on it so that if we did ever have sex again, I wouldn't get pregnant."

"Yes, but those tend to be ineffective sometimes, okay? Just don't tell your father, he'll kick you out, that's what he told me when you were 9 weeks pregnant before. Okay? I just don't want my little girl getting hurt, okay?"

"Wow, mom, you say okay a lot. And yes, okay."

"We all make mistakes, but this time wasn't, you know that right?"

"You were spying on me?!"

"Well, I- I wouldn't say, spying, just checking up on you."

"Okay, fine, but I'm going to make an appointment and make sure I am not pregnant, in about 7 weeks, okay?"

"Okay."

3:00 P.M. 7 weeks later-

"Hello, this is Life Choices, Kelly speaking. How may I assist your pregnancy?"

"Hello, um this is Teddy Duncan, calling to make an appointment for tomorrow or today. The sooner the better."

"Okay, Teddy Duncan, you may be over at 3:30, sound good?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Uh huh, bye bye."

"Bye"

3:22 P.M. Almost appointment time.-

"Okay, I am off to Spencer's dad, okay?"

"Okay, don't be out later than 12:00, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

At appointment-

"Teddy Duncan? Oh, here again? Must be pregnant."

"Actually, I don't know, again."

"Okay, hop up on here, and we'll get you all ready."

During Ultrasound-

"Okay, congratulations, you are about 7 weeks pregnant. Oh, oh my."

"Okay, the last time you said that, I had a miscarriage."

"No, no miscarriage, the babies are just fine."

* * *

_**BOOM! Cliffhanger! Oh yeah, and yes, it says babies, as in more than one. How many babies are there? Review?**_


	11. Chapter 11 -Double Trouble-

_**Okay, so thank you**_Boris Yeltsin _**for this chapter idea, I owe it all to you, you gave me this idea, and I love it! Thank you**_** everyone for following, and favoriting, and viewing, and reviewing! Boris Yeltsin thank you so much for this idea, everyone, give a big thanks to Boris Yeltsin for this chapter idea! Yay! You're welcome, Boris Yeltsin, for saying your name 4 times in this. Review? Please, everyone that reads this, please review. And today is my mom's birthday, so, this is probably the ONLY chapter I will be able to post, so, well, yeah, you get my point. Review! Please? Alright enough of my jibber jabber, to the story!**

**Warning: Contains some foul language, and texting. If you are over the age of 50, you may not understand the texting...**

* * *

Chapter 11 -Double Trouble-

"Babies? As in, more than one?" I was shocked, I didn't have any multiples in my family, and Spencer didn't, not that we know of…

"Yes, you're having twins. Congrats." He seemed a little shocked.

"Wow, three newborns, only months apart." Okay, let me get this straight. Mom is 4 months pregnant, and I am 1 month, wow. With _twins._ How am I ever going to tell Spence.

Texting Spencer T=Teddy S=Spencer

T- Hey, can I talk to you?

S- Uh, sure?

T- I'm

S- You're. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

T- I'm pregnant

S- Again?

T- Yes, again. . .

S- YYYEEESSSS!

T- Ummmm. . . What's all the excitement 4?

S- You had a miscarriage, now, now you're pregnant again! YYYEEESSSS! Thank you thank you thank you!

T- Me? What did I do?

S- You got pregnant! Now I don't have to feel like a total asshole, I got you pregnant the first time, and made you play that baseball, and do all of that dangerous stuff you aren't supposed to do when you r pregnant, so in ways, it's all my fault.

T- OMG! I forgot to tell u something. . .

S- What?

T- Um, well ,you know how I mentioned the 'I'm pregnant' thing?

S- Yeahh. . .

T- Well I'm pregnant. . . . . . . . . .

T- With twins. . . J Yay?

S- Even better!

T- Really?!

S- Heck yeah! That's even better! 3 Listen, uh, I g2g, but I'll Ttyl?

T- Kk! Love you! I'm 7 weeks pregnant, about 1 month 3 weeks.

Done Texting Spencer-

Texting Ivy- T= Teddy I= Ivy

T- IVY! OMG OMG OMG! ANSWER PLEASE!

I- Hold on T! What do you want?

T- I told Spencer, you know like 4 months ago, well, now, I just told him I'm pregnant again.

I- I thought you had a miscarriage.

I- And wait, again?

T- Yeah, with. . .

I- With?

T- Twins!

I- And you're happy because?

T- Because I had a miscarriage, with one baby, now I'm pregnant with two, so it's like a sorry from the Big Man, who took them away.

I- OKAY, now I get it! Duh!

T- Wish me luck. . .

I- Y?

T- Now, now I have to tell my parents, again. . .

I- Wanna come spend a couple nights w/ me?

T- Just be ready for a double pregnant lady to end up on yr doorstep. Lol.

I- Okay, I'll tell my mom. Bye. Good Luck Teddy, good luck.

T- Bye nd thanks.

Done Texting Ivy-

"Mom, c- c- can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Dad's going to kill me."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant… With… Twins…"

"Wow, um, three newborns, in one house."

"Please don't yell at me."

"Honey, I am not going to yell. But you need to tell your father. Good luck."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…"

"Dad? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, why not. You better not disappoint me…"

"I'm just going to say it… I am pregnant…"

"Okay, I won't get mad, you just can't listen, can you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just. Well, it just happened."

"Okay, good bye, I'm off to work…"

"Oh and um, dad?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to have twins… I'm sorry."

"When I get back, you'd better be gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm kicking you out, if you're old enough to get pregnant, and if you have the guts to tell me that you're pregnant with twins, you're old enough to live on your own, and you have the guts to tell Spencer's parents."

"But that's so unfair. I'm only 16!"

"No, you're apparently older than that if you can be pregnant."

"Okay, fine, but where am I supposed to go?"

"You are old enough to get pregnant, you are old enough to figure things out on your own. NO more, out, right now, before I get back."

I started to cry, I needed to text Ivy. Like, now.

Texting Ivy T= Teddy, I= Ivy-

T- Ivy, can I stay at your place until I can find somewhere to live?

I- OMG! Your parents kicked u out?!

T- Only dad. L

I- So sorry.

T- Hey, do you wanna b the godmother?

I- Really?! That's amazing! Of course! Yes!

T- Okay, g2g. Ttyl, like, at yr place.

I- Kk.

Done texting Ivy-

* * *

_**BOOM! DONE, with this chapter, lol. In the text ' Just be ready for a pdouble regnant lady on your doorstep, lol ' Omg, isn't that hilarious?! I can't believe I thought of that... Double pregnant lady, wow. Hahaha. Double... Pregnant lady, haha. lol. ANYWAY! Review?**_


	12. Chapter 12 -Mood Swings, Oh No!-

_**Okay, so this episode is when Amy is 6 months and Teddy is almost 4 months, so kind of like, 3 months and 3 weeks, I am almost crying right now. I will tell you in a PM if you PM me, but I deafinitly want you to REVIEW! Please? But yes, I am tearing up, and choking up. It is really sad to see someone go that I really don't want her to, even if she went like, 3 years ago, or more... But yes, I'll tell you who, if you PM me. Happy reading! Review?**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 -Mood Swings, Oh No!-**

Chapter 12 -Mood Swings, Oh No!-

Okay, now I'm living with Spencer for one month, then Ivy. I know how they feel about me, they just won't admit it. I know they don't want to be around me, I know they want me to just leave them alone, but I really need their support, I mean, I'm being called so many things right now, even if it is summer vacation, and I am now 17. YES! But seriously, I need support, especially Spencer's, but Ivy's too. I mean, because of the twins, I am so huge! Already, not even 4 months yet, ah! Can't it just stop?! I am crying, then angry, then so happy, then crying again! Ah!

"Teddy? Are you okay?" My mom said to me as I walked into the house, they let me visit, but they didn't let me move back in. I really want my own apartment so Spencer and I can share, but we can't find one yet. So staying at Ivy's sometimes and Spencer's another time will just have to do…

"Yeah mom, just fine, only mood swings, are _you_ okay?" She seemed to be having a moody day too, what can you say? Like mother, like daughter.

"Yes, Teddy, I am fine. Now, please tell me what's bothering you, I know there is something."

"Well, I don't have an apartment yet, but I want one before the babies come. And so that Spence can live with me and help, I only have two hands."

"One for each baby?"

"No, these are my first children, I'm not going to just juggle them!"

"Wow, Teddy, it's okay, calm down before there are two pregnant ladies screaming in here."

"I'm sorry, it's just. It's just that I can't control myself, I am sure I will learn though."

"I hope so."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do- do you- do you think I'm a- _slut_?" I was starting to cry now, see, mood swings.

"NO! Of course you aren't a slut!"

"Well, I meant to get pregnant this time, are you sure?"

"Honey, as long as you love these babies, equally, I am fine with you being pregnant. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you, it really means a lot to me. C- can I talk to dad?"

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to tell him that I _meant _to get pregnant the second time."

"Okay, if you say so. He is downstairs, remodeling your- I mean, the nursery. For the baby."

"HE IS MAKING MY ROOM THE BABY ROOM?!"

"Yes, honey, you can't come back, and we know you won't."

"Ugh, FINE! I am off to talk to, _dad_."

_Minutes later while Teddy was trying her hardest to get downstairs-_

"Dad? Are you in here?"

"Oh Teddy, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say something. Put down your brush, please."

"Fine, now what?"

"I meant to get pregnant the second time with Spencer, he wanted to also, but mainly me."

"Well, for one, you have a lot of nerve to tell me that. And two, TEDDY R. DUNCAN?! Have you lost you ever so fucking mind?! You were only 16 at the time! How could you?! And after PROMISING to me and your mother that you'd wait **_after_** marriage! Get out! And never let me see your face again! Goodbye so called _daughter_. I hope I can count on Charlie. You're such a fucking damn slut! That's what you are! A slut!"

…

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!

…

_I go upstairs, crying my eyes out-_

"Teddy? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm going back to Spencer's!"

"I thought you were at Ivy's this month."

"What ever! I'm going to Ivy's!" I tried not to scream at her, she was only trying to help, and I _promise _it was mood swings.

_At Ivy's-_

"I can't believe that my own father did that to me."

"It's okay, T. You'll get through it, with my and Spencer's help. Okay? Sound good?"

"Okay."

_Doorbell rings-_

"I'll get it." I needed something to take that off my mind.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?"

"Brought a present for you. May I come in?"

"Yes, and, another one?"

"Yep."

And with that, he got it out.

* * *

_**BAM! Cliffhanger, sorry. Lol, needed something to take the person leaving off my mind. Haha. Sorry, but... Review?**_


	13. Chapter 13 -Our Apartment-

_**Well well well well, well, WELL. Haha. That's a deep conversation... Hahahaha! Get it? Well, deep, conversation, well. Ah! Forget it! I make no sence whatsoever! Okay, ANYWAY! To chapter 13! OH! And one more thing! Review? Okay, and before I forget, thank you The Band Perry for writing this song; 'If I Die Young' thank you o so much for writing that song... ^_^ Oh, and 2 more things, 1; sorry this is a REALLY REALLY REALLY short chapter, but yeah. 2; there is a poll on my profile, check it out after or before reviewing?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 -Our Apartment, In The Middle Of The Street!-**_

Well, now Spencer and I are going apartment hunting, hopefully we will find what we need. And hopefully, big enough for all for of us, or maybe even five. But certainly not another kid for awhile! Maybe just a guest or something, or if they are the opposite sex, then when they get older, they won't have to share a room. But I definitely want at least three bedrooms.

I am four months pregnant now, and mom is just a little over six. We both looked about the same size, whenever we are together, people think we are sisters and we got pregnant on the same day. I really hate both of those comments. Mom, now she just thinks that it's a compliment for both of us.

I bought some white one suit things that go under clothes, I bought white and baby blue, because boys or girls can wear those colors. Then I bought some girl white and light pink shoes, and some nice boy white and baby blue shoes. The clothes were just SO TINY! It's so adorable, too cute.

I was listening to the radio when a really good song came on, it was 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_  
_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the loving of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_  
_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_  
_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_  
_So put on your best, boys_  
_And I'll wear my pearls_

Oh, I'll never forget that song. The Band Perry is an awesome band, and If I Die Young, that's a wonderful song…

"Teddy! Can you come here for a moment please?" Oh great, my mom is calling, must be a craving…

"Mom, can't the boys just do it?" I really wanted to just kick back, in the living room, I was going apartment hunting soon… I wanted all the relaxation I can get before-

"Teddy! Come! Here!"

"UHG! FINE!" I really don't want to go upstairs…

"Spencer's here."

"Coming!"

"Yeah, sure, now you come."

"Hey Teddy Bear, you ready?"

"Uh, hello, I'm still here…" Mom is annoying.

"Well you shouldn't be…" Ah! Mom! Get. Away.

"Let's just go Spence."

Apartment Hunting-

"Okay, hello, my name is Patrick, Patrick Piper." The salesman is very funny, well I mean, that is not his name, it can't be. P. P. Are you kidding?

"What's your price range?"

"About um, well. Spence, why don't you answer this one?"

"Okay, um, it's about 500-700 dollars a month. My parents will pay most of it, most likely half, because they just want me out of the house."

"Mine too, they just won't help."

"Okay, well I have a few in mind." The salesman kind, even though he may seem, well, weird…

"Okay, how about this one? You will be able to paint it when you move in, and there is a great open view of the swimming pool and yard out on the terrace, here. You will be able to see you children when they are older, if they go swimming by themselves. Alright?"

"Wow, I love it!"

"Me too, Spence, do you think we could?"

"Let's hear the price for it, first."

"Okay, well, I am sure I can get it lowered, but right now this is 475 dollars a month."

"Well, my parents paying half, that would be about, 238 dollars a month. And it is a big apartment, at a low price."

"This place even allows pets." The salesman really wanted to sell this place.

"I think we'll take it!" Spencer was so flattering, to me.

"Okay, you can fill out the paper work, and then pay the first month and this place will be yours."

"Yay! I am so happy!" I sounded like an eight year old getting what I wanted for Christmas…

We filled out the paper work, and got ready to move. My mom cried, she was a little over 6 months now, and I was 4 ½ months… Time flies when you're pregnant… Seriously though, it does.

* * *

_**Well, how was it? Poll on my profile! Review! Please do both?**_


	14. Chapter 14 -Moving, Cravings, Pregnancy-

_**Well, here's the 14th chapter, I know I didn't really get to post in awhile, pu on the bright side. I'm sorry, there isn't a bright side. But the poll on my profile is liiking good so far, want to vote? I'll cut you some slack on the review thing, okay? Well, after this one chapter, but seriously, go vote. Please? And when you are voting, please review! I have gotten some really awesome reviews from some really awesome people.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14 -Moving, Pregnancy, And Cravings. Oh My!-**_

I really can't believe in about 5 months I will be going through the worst pain in my life. It will be the worst and best day of my life at the same time. See, it'll be worst because of the pain, but best because I will get to hold my babies! Yay! Wahoo! Only about, um, 1 month until I find out the gender of the baby. Wow, I'll be 5 ½ months then, wow. Well, I just can't believe it, in 3 months, my mom will be in labor, and I'll be right there next to her, well, if dad is there, then maybe out in the waiting room. And I want Spencer to definitely be there when I am in labor. He'll be the first one, other than me and the nurses, to hold the babies. Then Ivy, being that she is the godmother for my babies.

"Can you believe that we're going to have an apartment and TWO babies in less than 5 months?!" Spencer seemed really excited, wow.

"No, I really can't believe it. It seems like just 4 ½ months ago, we got pregnant." Wow, I am really loosing it. But come to think of it, you can't loose what you don't have. Right?

"Um, Teddy?"

"Yes Spence?"

"We DID get pregnant 4 ½ months ago… Are you um, okay? I know that's a weird question to ask someone that clearly isn't okay."

"Actually Spence, I am just really thrilled about the babies, just NOT all the pain…"

We both laughed at that last comment.

We are now starting to get everything in boxes, and into the moving truck. I am not going to miss staying at the Walsh's house, even though it was really nice of them to not turn me down. And I'm really going to miss staying at Ivy's, she always treated me like family, heck, the whole family treated me like family.

Hours Pass-

"Alright, that's the last of the boxes in the truck." Spence is SO strong, I just stayed off to the side, watching him, that and I am not supposed to be doing this kind of stuff.

"Good, did you get a nice work out?"

"Yes, I did, did you like watching these guns?" Then he flexed his huge muscles.

"Baby, you are great at that stuff."

"Oh yeah, I know, oh, Teddy." He leaned in to kiss me and he started playing with my hair.

"Honey! Baby! Spence! Not in front of the children!" I liked it, but it was setting a bad example on the babies.

"Oh, alright. How are you so far today?"

"Horrible, the babies are kicking up a storm, way more than twins actually do. Ugh! So annoying, why can't they just stop?!"

"Teddy, you'll be fine, you have a doctor appointment in about a half of a month to determine the gender of the babies." He knew that when he said 'sex' I went crazy, because every time we do it, it gets better and better.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know, thank you, thank you. I am smart, aren't I?"

"Okay, now you're pushing too far."

"Speaking of pushing, when is that class?"

"When I am about 6 months, why?"'

"Just want to make sure I was there for that part."

"Spence, there really isn't anything that is supposed to be bothering you. I mean, I'M the one that's supposed to be worried that something will be wrong, or that I need to clear my schedule, or that it's going to hurt, BAD. Okay? Now, let's just go to the apartment and have some quality time together. Sound good?"

"Okay. You craving anything?"

"YES! Cake, and ice cream, and pizza, and cookies, and brownies, and, WATERMELON! Please?"

"Ugh, yes dear, I'll go out and buy everything, let's get you home first. And by home, I mean OUR home."

"Okay.

* * *

_**Well? Review and vote? R. & V. Please! Please? I love this chapter title, don't you?**_

_**Vote Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 -First Week, Home-

_**Well, the poll is still open, and next chapter is when the gender of the babies is revealed... Vote? After voting, review? Thank you! **_

_**A/N; I don't own GLC! Only this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 15 -First Week, Home-

Well, it's our first week here, and so far, I'm loving it. No more nagging moms or dads, not that I don't love them, it's just, they're parents, and I'm 17, it was time. No more Gabe getting in trouble and blaming it on Charlie, or anyone else, no more PJ and Emmet, playing their noisy instruments. Life probably couldn't get better.

In one month, I go and find out the gender of the babies, hopefully either twin boys or twin girls, I kind of don't want a boy and a girl, it would be fun getting them to dress the exact same, fooling Spencer. Man, that would be funny.

"Ah…" I let out a reliving sigh, as it was almost noon, and the babies hardly kicked, awesome. Unless, unless there is something wrong.

"Honey, you seem really calm, not yelling at either of the babies. Are you okay?"

"Well, for one, the babies are hardly kicking, and the second reason, I'm a little worried. To be honest."

"Worried? Do you need anything dear?"

"No. It's just, it's just that I am worried because maybe it's a sign that they aren't going to make it."

"Honey, there's nothing to be worried about. Okay? Let's make you some, coco? Tea?"

"Tea please, and thank you."

"No problem, you are my girlfriend. Green? Herbal? Mint?"

"Green with honey, honey." We both laughed at that comment, I thought it was pretty funny.

"Here you go my sweet pretty girl."

"Aw, you don't have to say that. Plus, it's not true"

"What isn't true?"

"The fact that you said I'm pretty, and sweet. I am not pretty with this gigantic belly, and I'm not sweet with these mood swings." Then, I started to cry.

"Oh, Teddy. I think you are so beautiful, and you are only having mood swings because of the babies, it's okay. I am not mad or scared of you, I promise."

"Oh okay. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Teddy Bear."

Spencer always knew what to say at bad times, well, all the time. He was perfect. The good hair, the nice body, the muscles, the smile.

"Ah, at last, quiet, calm, oh, I think this is our last day and night that we are going to be in quietness, and everything is so calm. I love it." Eh, I think I just jinxed myself, oh well. Maybe I should call mom…

"I do love it right now, Teddy, I really do." We were laying on our bed, being calm, and relaxing.

"Yeah, maybe I should do a video diary for Charlie, should I?"

"Whatever you think you want to do, I don't care as long as you be careful, okay?"

"Okay." Then, I left the bedroom, and went to the living room to get my camera.

"Hey Charlie! It's your big sister Teddy here. And before you can say anything, no, I am not fat, it's a little thing I like to call, 'being pregnant with twins', yep, twins."

I looked down, and I could barely see my feet. It was my first time doing a video diary for Charlie in awhile, the last time I did one, I was 5 weeks pregnant, but I didn't know it yet.

"So, by the time you watch this, you might be about 13 or 14 years old, and trust me, that won't be for awhile, you are 3 right now, and I'm 17."

"And I'm 17 as well." Spencer said that behind my back, and I turned around to see Spencer waving at the camera.

"Oh yeah, Charlie, I don't know if you remember him, but this is my boyfriend, Spencer. I remember when you bit his finger, ah, those were the days. Anyway, Charlie, not to be talking bad about mom and dad, well, mostly dad, anyway, I am not trying to talk mean about them, but you see, this is NOT your house." Then I showed her the apartment.

"This is Spencer's and my apartment. Dad and mom kicked me out when they found out I was, pregnant, for the second time. I had a miscarriage at my first pregnancy, then I got pregnant the second time, with twins. So when I told mom, she got a little frustrated. Then I told dad, he told me that I was a slut, and he doesn't have a slut for a daughter, so he kicked me out. Or something like that, it was almost five months ago when I told them. So I guess the moral of the story here is, to not sleep with a guy, and get pregnant with him, before you are moved out. Because if you do, well, Good Luck Charlie."

Then I turned off the camera.

"That one was stupid! So very stupid! I am getting dumber by the minute!"

"No it wasn't Teddy, I thought it was great. We should get to bed, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_**Sooo, what do you think? Sorry it's soooo short! Vote and Review? Please?!**_


	16. Chapter 16 -Amy Needs A Shower-

_**Okay, so, chapter 16 everyone! Hope you enjoy. Posting chapter 17 soon, it is going to have the genders revealed! So hurry up and vote!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16 -Amy Needs A Shower-**_

"Hey, Spence, you know what we should do since my mom is 7 months pregnant?"

"No, I don't know. What? What should we do?"

"We should, plan, a surprise baby shower for her."

"What?"

"We should plan a surprise baby shower for her."

"Uh, why?"

"Because, she is my mother. And she is going to be your mother-in-law, soon, right? Right? She is my mother and soon to be yours. We will do this whether you like it or not. Okay?"

"But they kicked you out, Teddy!"

"I don't care! She didn't kick me out! Dad did! And I am going to throw her a surprise baby shower! And I really don't give a fuck if you don't come! It would be the kind thing to do!"

"Teddy, I think we are already fighting, and I don't want that. So, I don't care, but fine, I will go. And I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault."

"No. It's just mood swings, Teddy. I am not pregnant, so clearly, I shouldn't act like this, I'm sorry."

"Okay, let's just plan it for next weekend. Who should be invited?"

"Um, Ivy's mom?"

"Yes, and?"

"Ivy, Debby Dooley, you, me, my mom, your dad, PJ, Gabe, Charlie."

"Um, Spence?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe not boys. They tend to, well, be boys."

"Well, I'm a boy."

"Ugh, fine."

"Where was I?"

"Charlie."

"Oh, and, your grandparents, all of them. And your cousins?"

"Yeah, that seems like everyone we know and my family."

"Okay, cake and decorations."

"My mom and I can do the cake, she's an excellent baker." Spence was right, she was.

"Okay, and I'll do the decorations."

"Then that leaves us with, nothing?"

"Yep, then we just have to pick a date and get the invitations."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. You'll do that, right?"

"Yes, Spence, I certainly will." I love doing these things.

Okay, Spencer sent out the invitations, he and his mom made the cake, I am going to get my mom out of the house for about 5 hours, then I'll do the decorations, then, everyone shows up, my mom comes in, we yell surprise, and the party is on.

"Mom, why don't you and Charlie go pick out some baby clothes, or a blanket, or some nice things for yourself?"

"Okay, we need to set up a baby shower for me soon, though."

"Yes mom, and be back by 1:00. Okay?"

"Okay."

It was 7:00 in the morning now, and that gives us 5 ½ hours to get the house set up. We are doing it in the basement. Right by the nursery…

Hours pass-

"Teddy! I see mom pulling in! Hurry!" PJ sounded excited. Wow.

"Okay everyone! It's time! Hide in your spots!"

"Hello? Oh, what's this Charlie?" She saw the note that said we were in the basement. Good.

"Let go mommy! Come on mommy! Let go to basement! Mommy! Come on!"

"Just hold on Charlie, hold on."

Amy heads to basement-

"Hello? Oh, oh my, it's so dark in here."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh! Who did all this?"

"Teddy. Teddy did this."

"Teddy?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Thank you so much."

Hours pass.

"Wow, that was fun."

"Yep, but we should go now Spence. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm off to work." Dad couldn't even stay for cake. This must be urgent.

"Bye."

"So, mom, did you like my gift?"

"Yes, I thought it was wonderful."

"How about mine Mrs. Duncan?"

"Spencer, I loved it, and you may call me Amy."

"Okay."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh boy, oh boy, oh, boy." Then mom dropped her cake, and sent her hand to her stomach.

"Mom? What's wrong? Mom? Are you okay?" Then I knew. But PJ left for work, and dad left for work, and Gabe was at a friend's.

"Spencer! Go to our apartment and get me some clothes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

"Mom, let's get you in the car, and to the hospital."

"Okay, don't have to tell me twice."

And we rushed to the hospital.

"AH!" Mom was screaming, and I don't think we will make it in time. Mom really needed to get to the hospital. And fast.

"It's going to be okay, mom. Just relax."

We got to the hospital, and Spence met us there.

"Spence, go to the front office and tell them there's a woman in labor in a car."

"Okay."

"Mom, I am going to sit in the back with you, okay?"

"Okay. But why?"

"Just in case I have to help you."

"Help me what?"

"Help you deliver the baby."

"Okay."

"Teddy! The nurse and doctor is here."

"Okay. Mom, you'll be fine."

"Let's get you up to a room."

Then they left to get my mom in a room.

"I hope my delivery isn't like this…"

"It'll be okay, I'll be there with you."

7 Hours Later-

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, the doctor said I will push when he gets back. Which will be in about 30 minutes."

"Okay."

"Well, I am going to wait in the waiting room. Hey, want to come, Teddy?"

"Yeah. I'll leave when my dad gets here."

"Teddy. You know you can't keep avoiding him forever."

"No, I know, but, he's you coach, but I don't want to leave you alone, so I'll be here until your actual coach gets here."

"Do you want to want to be my actual coach, Teddy?"

"Really?"

"Your father just called the hospital, and told them he probably won't make it. So? What do ya say?"

"I think that will be doable."

"Great, because here comes the doctor."

"Oh, terrific, yay."

"Sarcasm?"

" A little…"

"Okay? Mrs. Duncan? Who's going to be in here?"

"Teddy, Teddy is. You ready Teddy?"

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be…"

"Alright just a few pushes and the baby will be out in no time."

A few minutes later-

"It's a beautiful healthy baby, boy."

"That is going to suck for Charlie." I really felt bad for my only sister. And she was now the only girl.

"It'll be okay, Teddy. Do you want to hold him first?"

"Yes, I do."

"He looks almost like Gabe and PJ, mom." I couldn't help smiling, this is so cool. I am going to be holding my babies in 4 months.

"Well. Teddy, do you think you're going to let him be named Toby?"

"Yes, I love that name. Gabe picked it."

"Yep, I couldn't let him feel like the middle kid. And me and your father loved that name."

"Can I hold my son? Or is she going to hold him?" I knew that voice, it's dad. And he said _she _instead of Teddy.

"Here mom, I have to go to my doctor appointment, I need to find out the gender." And I handed Toby to mom.

"Okay, have fun, text me and tell me the genders." Mom took Toby and handed him to dad.

"Come on ,Spence, let's go."

"Can't you just say sorry to your dad?"

"He should be the one apologizing, not me, he's the one that kicked me out."

"Okay, let's just go."

A few minutes later-

"Teddy Duncan?"

"Right here."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

_**Alright! Okay so instead of Toby being born in an ice cream truck, he was born in a hospital. And instead of him being 7 or 9 days late, he was born a month early, I think. And he was born on Amy's baby shower. But yes, his name is still Toby. But I love that name. Vote? I am giving you a break on revewing so that you can vote instead. :) So please vote.**_


	17. Chapter 17 -What's Next?-

_**So extremely sorry! So very sorry that I didn't get back to you in a while! I was just SO busy! Well, here's chapter 17! Enjoy! Review? OH! AND, there will be a poll on my profile about the names... Yes, I'll admit it, I'VE GONE POLL CRAZY! Ahh! Lol. Review please? Thank you. Here are a few sneek peeks at the names- I said a FEW, not ALL. Hint hint. ;)**_

_**Girl-**_

**Islea (Like 'eye' 'la')**

**Sky/Skylar**

**Hailey**

**Mikayla**

**Lillian- Rose**

_**Boy- **_

**Dakotah (Yes, it's spelled with a 'h')**

**Jack/Jackson**

**Avery**

**Daemon**

**Channing- William**

**Jake**

* * *

_**Chapter 17- What's next?**_

"So, are you two ready for the babies to be born?"

"Yes, they both kick up a storm, they are going to be just like each other."

"Yes, and I need to see my babies, soon." Spence seemed really excited, almost more than me.

During Ultrasound-

"Okay, well they both seem to be doing just fine, and so far they're both healthy. Are they going to share the nursery?"

"They are going to share. When they're older, they'll most likely have separate rooms, unless they are the same gender."

"Do you have an idea of what you are going to paint the nursery?"

"Well, I think if it's both boys, the nursery will be a light green, or maybe a soft yellow. And if they are both girls, the nursery will be a light pink or a soft purple. And if they are a boy and a girl, the nursery will be a baby blue, or sky blue."

"So, are we going to have to name boys, girls, or both?" That time Spence shot the question.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" We both it said at the same time.

"Well, I think you should paint the nursery, some shade of blue. It's a boy, and a girl. Congratulations."

"That's terrific! I will be able to tell them apart! Amazing!"

"Spence, I'm sure you'd be able to tell them apart no madder what gender."

"Names? What will we name them? I need to think that all out! Names?!"

"Spence, calm down!"

"Okay, sorry."

"Now, let's just go home, okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

"Doctor, when's our next appointment?"

"In about 3 weeks."

"Okay."

Later at home-

"Spence, what has been your problem lately? You seem anxious."

"Well, I am, and they're my first babies. That will actually live. You know?"

"I know, Spence, me too. But why are you so anxious?"

"Well, I am afraid."

"Of?"

"Of me screwing up, like I always do."

"You don't always, sometimes it's me, others it's you."

"Yeah, I guess. Want anything special for dinner?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"How about chicken?"

"Chicken makes me want to vomit 100 pounds."

"Okay, no prob. I love you, Teddy Bear."

"I love you too, Spence."

After Dinner-

"Okay, now, let's find out some names now that the babies are full."

"Okay, my favorite moment, well, one of my favorites, moments of pregnancy."

"Spence, you aren't pregnant, with twins, it's me."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"It's okay."

* * *

_**Okay! Done! I REALLY hoped you liked it. You can show/tell me you liked it by reviewing... ***Hint hint*** (Hehehe, I say with a slight chuckle)... ...Hope...You...LIKED IT!**_

_**Review?**_


	18. Chapter 18 -The Name Game Part 1-

**_Okay, well, since the boy's name poll is now closed, I will do this chapter for the boy name and do some other stuff that my best friend suggested. Which is _****TcupPoodleLover1234, ****_she is very smart. I had no idea of what to do, and I suppose you guys were getting quite bored, but the girl's name wasn't done yet. She suggested that I just do one chapter for each name. Sound good? Good. I hope this is an okay way to do things... It's just that I REALLY wanted to update, and I was sure you guys were getting EXTREMELY bored. Lol, anyway, here you go! Chapter 18, The Name Game, part 1! Review? If you haven't already, please vote on the girl's name, please._** _**Review?**_

* * *

Chapter 18 -The Name Game, Pt. 1-

"Well, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Spencer!"

"What?!"

"The names!"

"Oh! Well."

"Well? Well what?!"

"Can we just do the boy's name, or the girl's name? Not both. Please."

"Why Spence?"

"It's overwhelming…"

"Naming a couple of babies is overwhelming? BEING PREGNANT WITH TWINS, IS OVERWHELMING!"

"Woah, easy, Teddy."

"FINE! Let's just do the boy! Gosh, you make things so hard!"

"I am sorry, I am just tired."

"Oh, it's okay, I am just not having the greatest time being kicked so much. Jo, Jo does less damage, and she is in MMA, and Ti Kwan Do, and Karate, and everything else. They are babies."

"I am truly sorry. I feel your pain."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh! You have no idea how much this hurts."

"Can we just name the boy?"

"Okay."

"So, how about, Channing? I like that one."

"Well, maybe."

"I like Tylar, or Ty for short."

"Yeah, I like that too."

"Ooh! How about Zander?"

"No, not Zander, something, unique, like Xander. It's just like Zander, but with a 'x'."

"Yeah! Xander! What about middle name?"

"What about Michael? Spence, do you like Michael?"

"Xander Michael? Well, doesn't really go together."

"Ya, now that I said both the names together, it made me have different thoughts… What about Xander William?"

"I like that. Maybe that."

"Spence, what do YOU want? He's going to be your baby too."

"I like Tylar, or Ty. But Tylar if it's a middle name. Avery, Dakotah, Jake. Heck, I like all of them."

"Well, he can't have like, 8 middle names."

"I know, who knew that this would be so hard?"

"No one."

"Right."

"Well, Spence, I like Spencer, for the middle name."

"Oh, naming him after his daddy I see."

"Well, that or Luke."

"I like Luke. Maybe Lucas?"

"I love Lucas! That is a GREAT name! You really know how to pick out names!"

"Aw, shucks. You do too."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"And I love you, Xander Lucas, and our not-yet-named baby girl. I PROMISE, that we will name you BEFORE you are born."

"Yes, I love you too. Xander Lucas and not-yet-named baby girl."

"Who do you want to be born first?"

"Me? Um, probably Xander, so he can be the over-protective older brother. What about you?"

"Probably the girl, I don't know. Maybe Xander. It's hard to decide."

"Well, Teddy, why don't we go to bed? It's 10:00 at night, and you don't seem like the babies are bothering you, so get as much sleep as you can. I have work tomorrow. How far along are you again?"

"I think about 5 and a half months. Why?"

"Well, I needed to schedule what day I need to be off."

"Spence, they don't just come when you tell them to."

"Okay, you tell my boss that, he said he needs to know a week in advance."

"Well, that still won't happen."

"Okay."

It was the month of June, and in October, I would have my sweet little babies. I was 5 and ½ months, it was June, and my baby shower was on the 4th of July. It was scheduled to be like that so we didn't throw two parties during the same month. I just hope that I won't have my babies premature and during my baby shower, like my mom. But I couldn't, not when I was only 6 months pregnant.

The Next Day-

Phone Rings-

"I'll get it!" I forgot that Spence was at work.

"Hello?"

"Teddy, hi. Can you come over and watch Toby while Charlie and I go run to the store?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, be here in 30 minutes."

"Will do, mom, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_**Ba-Bam! Chapter 18! DONE! Review? *She said in a nice, soft, voice...***_


	19. Chapter 19 -The Name Game Part 2-

_**Hello! I am really hyper! And I don't know why! Well, I do, sort of. Anyway, that's a long story. Here is chapter 19. I will be in the hospital on Wednesday, December 12th, 3 days before my brother's birthday. How awesome is that?! That was sarcasm by the way... Anyway! Back to the topic. I wrote chapter 19. And the baby girl's name poll is now officially closed! The name will be revealed in this chapter. (Spoiler Alert! SPOILER ALERT) Teddy goes into labor in this one too, I know right?! She's only like, 5 and a half months! But you'll understand why when the chapter is over. Anyway, again... Here you go! Review? Yeah, I said it... I said it! Review! Oh, oh yes! REVIEW! Review? Pwetty pwease? Pretty PLEASE. Thank you! -Horse Lover 131.**_

_**Warning; contains some foul launguage... Like, one word... I think...**_

* * *

Chapter 19 -The Name Game, Part 2-

"Spence!"

"What?!" I was waking him up, we needed to name the baby girl. I know one way to wake him…

"Spence! My water just broke! Help!"

"I'm up!"

"Thank you, now, let's get to the naming."

"I thought you were in labor."

"No, but I've been trying to wake you up for a hour already. It's 9:00 in the morning."

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Spence, just don't let it happen again. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So, what about Renee? Or Skylar, or Sky, for short."

"I like those, what about Lillian Rose? Or Lillian, or Rose? Or Tessa?"

"I like Tessa, and Lillian Rose. What about Samantha, Spence?"

"Well, I got to name the boy, you name the girl. Okay?"

"Okay. I had no idea that this would be so hard…"

"The naming?"

"The pregnancy."

"Oh."

"Ooh, Spence, what about Olivia Anne? I like that name! Do you?"

"Yes, Teddy, I love it."

"Hi there, Olivia Anne and Xander Lucas. I am your mommy."

"And I am your daddy."

"And when you come into this beautiful world, we are going to be great parents."

"Yes, Teddy, your mom, and I, your dad, will be the best dang parents in the state!"

"Spence, maybe not the state."

"Okay."

"Now we're all set! The names are chosen! Ooh, Spence, I could really go for pizza tonight, well, Olivia and Xander too. But mostly me."

"Are you kidding? Didn't we do that last night?"

"No, I am not kidding, now, order the pizza! And chocolate cake. With chocolate ice-cream, and fruit! Hurry!"

"Will do. Tell Olivia and Xander that their daddy will know if they're kicking you!"

"I'll pass the message on."

"Okay. I'm off to go get pizza, see you later."

"Okay, bye. The usuall for me."

"Okay, no problem. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_**Ha! I really had you going there, didn't I? Sorry, I just said that 'cuz I put it in there. And now, we will have a poll on my profile, to see if Bob will come around. For the baby shower. And is it just me, or did both chapter 18 & 19 end with a bye? Review?**_


	20. Chapter 20 -Baby Shopping With Mom-

_**SO tired, just going to post this one. Review?**_

* * *

Chapter 20 -Baby Shopping With Mom-

"Teddy, I don't know what you're so worried about. The doctor said you and the babies were healthy and you will get to have a safe delivery. And he also said you shouldn't have a premature birth."

"Yeah, but doctors are wrong sometimes."

"Oh, Teddy, can we just shop? I won't be able to do this much more, with Toby and Charlie."

"Okay. Should we get clothes first, cribs, strollers, or food."

"Honey! Calm down you're 6 months, not 9..."

"Sorry mom, just anxious, that's all."

"Okay. Let's get clothes, then cribs, then food. Sound good? Good."

"Uh, okay?"

"Now-" I really couldn't help it by cutting her off, I just saw the cutest clothes! Mostly because they were tiny, but they were nice too.

"Look at those cute clothes! Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, red, orange! SO CUTE!"

"Okay, Teddy, calm down."

"Okay. Let's get some purple and pink dresses, and blue and green one-pieces. And some diapers, and some socks."

"Teddy, I think that's enough for now. Let's get the cribs."

"Okay."

"Hello, I am Nancy, Nancy Andrews. I am selling some nice cribs, they are on sale, a fourth of July sale, it ends on the fifth. They have built- in changing tables, too."

"Well, how much?"

"Well, I think they used to be 500 dollars off sale, and now they're 250 dollars."

"Mom, this is great, half off."

"Yes, but we need two, that's be 500."

"Yes, but off sale they'd be 1,000 together. And we don't do these kind of sales very long…"

"Oh, mom, please. They do need somewhere to sleep."

"Oh, alright. I suppose…"

"Yay!"

"Okay, now food."

"Okay."

We finished with everything, mom helped me with the baby necessities, and we put everything in its place. Now the nursery was finished, all it needs was two things… Two very, very important things… Olivia Anne, and Xander Lucas.

"You kids better come out of me soon, or I am going to go crazy! Just don't be to premature."

"Teddy? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, just the babies, that's all, mom." I am going to wait until my baby shower to tell everyone their names, it'll be exciting that way…

* * *

_**Review?**_


	21. Chapter 21 -Just Talking-

_**Well, first off, really really really REALLY sorry I didn't update in like, forever... And that is because I forgot my password, don't worry, I remembered it. And I didn't want to reset it because, well, just because. And my laptop went all stupid on me... And it was Christmas... Well, enough of my blabering. On to the Chapter! OH OH OH! One more thing, review?**_

Chapter 21 -Just Talking-

"Okay. So, what are you naming my granddaughter and grandson?"

"I'll tell everyone at the baby shower tomorrow mom."

"Oh, well, okay."

"I can't believe I'll be 6 months and a half tomorrow. Wow."

"Teddy, you still got 3 more months to go, don't get toooo excited…"

"Okay."

"Well, I have to go Teddy, PJ has to leave for work soon."

"What does PJ have to do with anything?"

"He's babysitting Charlie and Toby."

"Really? Why didn't you just find a rabid squirrel to watch them? It'd be better…"

"Because he didn't charge me anything."

"Yeah, fine, whatever, just go. I'll be here, waiting for Spence to get off work in like…" And then the door opened.

"Hey… How are my babies doing?"

"Really Spence? Really?"

"Oh, and my babe…"

"Wow, I'm going to barf, I better get out of here… And by the way, Teddy, don't EVER, and I mean EVER, get ANY, under NO circumstances, get any more _crazy_ ideas of yours…"

"TMI mom, TMI…"

"Well I just-"

"Buh-Bye!"

"Bye."

"So, Teddy, how was you day?"

"Well, the fact that I spent almost a whole day with my mom, and I am almost 6 and ½ months pregnant… I'm going to say, not well… I mean, I love my mom, I really do, it's just, sometimes-"

"I know, it's the same with my mom."

"okay, I'm going to go to bed early, the babies stopped kicking, and I am really tired."

"Okay, night."

"Night."


	22. Chapter 22 -The 4th of July, Plus More-

_**Okay, here you go! Chapter 22! Also, if anyone can tell me what the numbers of days it means on the 'life' thingy on Doc Manager? Please, really confused... I would love the answer in a review. Thanks, speaking of reviews... Review?**_

* * *

Chapter 22 -The 4th Of July, Plus More-

"Hey, I am going to go do some last minute shopping. Okay?"

"Okay, why? You never shop."

"I need to pick you up something special."

"Oooh, alright then."

"Yes. Love you."

I am really surprised. We've been dating for almost 1 & ½ years now, and he hasn't asked me to marry him. We are going to have twins, and we've loved each other forever. And he hasn't asked me to marry him… Weird, right? Oh well. At least I can count on my babies…

"Knock knock knock… May I come in?"

"Who is it?"

"It's the first guest to your baby shower, a.k.a. your godmother of the babies…" Oh I forgot that the party starts at 1:00 and it's 12:45. Good thing we decorated at 11:00...

"Ivy! Yes, yes you may! I haven't seen you in over 3 months!"

"You can really tell because you are big… But trust me T, you, look, fabulous!"

"Oh, Ivy, you're the same as I last saw you!"

"And I can't say you are… And I think you know why… Hint hint…"

"Haha. Very funny…"

"Happy baby shower!" Came some familiar voices… Mom, Charlie, Spencer's mom, Ivy's mom, and many more.

"Thanks guys. I mean girls."

"No problem, you are my daughter."

"Yes mom, yes…"

"Um, we forgot to ask, where's your-" then Spencer cut Ivy off and finished the sentence…

"Fiancée." Spencer said.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring that exactly matched my necklace, except it was a ring.

"Teddy Renee Duncan, will you give me the honor and steel my last name, and marry me?"

"Oh my freaking gosh! I freaking love you!"

"I know, I know…"

"Teddy, How are you going to pay for this?"

"Mom, relax, I'll, we'll, be fine."

"So I hear the news that my daughter is getting married…" The door opened, and he actually said daughter. My dad pulled through… Wow.

"I- I thought I wasn't your daughter anymore…"

"I was stupid, and please, please, PLEASE forgive me. I bought a gift for my daughter, and my grandkids, and my soon-to-be son in law. Congrats Teddy, and Spencer."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too Teddy."

"Wait, how'd you know we were engaged already?"

"Things get around fast on BuddyPage…"

"Yeah… Anyways, what are you going to name them?" I knew my mom would ask first…

"Well, The babies…" And I stopped, and just like that, I seriously want to not be in this pain at 6 & ½ months!

"Are coming now!" I screamed.

"What?!" Everyone, including the boys, shouted.

"The babies are coming now!"

"Was this planned?"

"NO SPENCER, IT WAS NOT PLANNED!"

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

"G- get m- me t- t- to the- the h- hospital, n-now! I was saying in between sobbing, the pain was horrible…

"Yes Teddy, right away!"

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Anyways, review?**_


	23. Chapter 23 -Happy Birthday Babies part 1

_**Hey all you people! I am writing a chapter for you! Yep! Chapter 23! It might be a little short, but hopefully worth it! Wanna review? Oh and by the way, Dr. Singh, is actually the one who played Amy's doctor on Charlie's 1, that episode, it took a lot of research of finding it on Google, oh bless you Google... Anyway, yeah, so if the name sounds familiar, that's where it came from. :) Happy reading, happy reviewing...**_

* * *

Chapter 23 -Happy Birthday Babies Part 1- We were in the car followed by my mom and dad, then was Ivy and her mom. I couldn't take it, the contractions were getting stronger, I was screaming at Spencer to hurry up and get there as fast as he could. "Spencer to slow! Speeeeed… Uuuuppp! I am seriously going to rip, your, head, OFF. If you don't go faster!" "Teddy, calm down, I'm going as fast as I can, I don't want a ticket, it'll be the first one in my life." "Oh my honest to goodness you asshole! You are a bad boy when my parents and I don't want you to, but now?! Seriously?! Now you pick the time to follow rules?! When your fiancée is in labor?! AAARRRGGGHHHHH! Hurry! UP! NOW!" "Teddy, please. I-" "NO!" "Listen I-" "No! You listen to ME. If you want to see me alive. Scratch that- if you want to see yourself alive, you better get to the hospital, before I-" "Before you what, Teddy?" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Uh…" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! … "AAAAAAAAAHHHH! I AM GOING TO DIE!" "I thought you said I was…" "Excuse me! But are YOU in labor here?!" "No ma'am, you are. Please don't kill me!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THESE FUCKING BABIES OUT OF ME! NOW!" We arrived at the hospital, and he got me admitted and we got settled. "The doctor will be in shortly." Wow, nice nurse… "Teddy Bear, you know I can't do that, I am sorry I did this to you, I should've never done that to you." Now he was saying it was his fault, and he should've never done that to me, and sorry, but truly/clearly it was all my fault, I offered to get back together with him, I offered to have sex with him, it was all _my _fault… "I'm sorry Spence, it isn't your fault. You are saying it was your fault, and you should've never done that to me, and sorry, but truly/clearly it was all my fault, I offered to get back together with you, I offered to have sex with you, it was all _my _fault. I just don't want this pain, and the stupid hormones." "Don't worry babe, I took part in this too, you'd never had me if I didn't be stupid and say 'Hi I'm Spencer Walsh, you look beautiful. Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?!'. "But- but then… we wouldn't be here right now, and I would not be having contractions, and we wouldn't be bringing two beautiful babies into this world. Not that I love contractions, it's just, I love you and these babies and I'd do ANYTHING for them and you." "Wow, best speech ever." "Thanks? Not intended to be a speech, and you were good to." "Mine wasn't supposed to be a speech either…" "Hello, I am Dr. Singh. Don't worry, I was your mom's doctor for all you kids. 5 now, right?" "Correct." "So, did she say she is going to need me again?" He finished with a laugh, as if he was kidding, but I know my mom, Toby most likely won't be the youngest Duncan… On my mom and dad's side anyways, not as in like, counting my kids… "Oh trust me, if my calculations are right, you'll see her at LEAST once more… No sarcasm intended…" "Oh boy, not that I don't like your mom, it's just-" "She tends to scream a lot and want to be videoed?" "Uh, yeah, exactly…" "Yeah…" "Alright, I will see how many centimeters you are and if you are far along enough, I can give you epidural." "Oh! Thank the heavens!" "Okay, you are about 3 centimeters, I will get some epidural and give it to you as soon as I get it." "Yes!" "You know Teddy, in 7 more centimeters, you'll be pushing…" "I know Spence. I know… But I'm scared…" "Why?" "Because, I'm only 6 & ½ months… I worry." "It'll be just fine if I'm here with you." "Yeah, you always know what to say." "Okay, Teddy Duncan, let's see how dilated you are." "Oh, joy." I replied sarcastically. "Okay, you are 6 centimeters, Let's give you that epidural." "Yes! Finally!" He gave me the epidural, and asked me a few questions. "Well, Teddy, are you worried at all, because of the premature birth?" "Actually yes, I am." "Do you have any questions?" "Actually, a few…" "Well, let's hear 'em." "What will happen because of the premature birth?" "Well, sometimes, it's different for other women, and being you're a teen, it could be different for you. But don't worry, we'll do everything to make sure you and your babies are just fine." "Thanks Doc." Replied us both. "No problem." "Well, how much longer do you think this will be happening?" "Spence, calm down, I am the one in labor here…" "I know, but, I worry." "About?" "You." "Aww, so sweet." Now I was tearing up, stupid hormones… "No, your sweet." "Alright, this is to good to be true… What did you do?!" "Nothing! Nothing! I promise! Please don't kill me! Ahhh!" "Um, Spencer? I was just kidding…" "OH! Okay. Sorry!" "Dude, you act like you're going to die… By me." "I'm sorry, you've just been a _little_ over the edge bitchy lately." "Okay, it's okay." We've been sitting there in the hospital for about 13 hours now… Longest 13 hours of my life… So far. "Okay, let's see how far along you are." "Okay Dr. Singh." "Okay, you're 10 centimeters… Guess what that means." "Um, it's just a false alarm and I can go home?" I guessed hopefully. I clearly knew it was time to push though. "Ha, very funny, nope. It's time, to push." "Oh! WOOHOO!" "Sarcasm?" Spencer guessed. "Sarcasm." I replied. "Alright, on the count of three, you will push as hard as you can, and do it for about ten seconds." "Okay. Spence, may I have your hand?" "Oh, cool, I get to loose hearing and fingers in the process." Spence gave me his hand and I pushed as hard as I could, causing me to grip his hand, causing me to scream bloody murder, causing his hand to be crushed, causing him to let out a girlish shriek. "AAAHHHHH!" "Okay, give another one." "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "You're doing great, Ms. Duncan." "You're doing awesome, babe." "AAHHHHH!" "Okay, I can see a head. Give a couple more and the first will be out." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !" That scream I think the whole hospital could hear… And to top it all off, I think Spence just lost his hearing and his felling in his right hand… Oops. "And meet your beautiful baby girl."

* * *

_**I laughed while writing most of this, Spencer, you dork. Anywho, who wants to review? I think/hope this was a longer one...**_


	24. Chapter 24 -Happy Birthday Babies Part 2

_**Hey guys, just wanted to say that I am stupid. I will tell you why at the end of this chapter, sorry if it's short... Review?**_

* * *

Chapter 24 -Happy Birthday Babies; Part 2-

Now the room was filled with baby cries, me cries, and… Spencer cries?

"Spence? Why are you crying?"

"I think my hand just lost it's feeling, Doc, can you see if the circulation is still in my hand, I sure as hell can't feel it…"

"I think you'll be fine baby, we already have two, we don't need three…"

"Okay, sorry."

"Okay, while the nurses are cleaning up the girl, let's see about getting the boy."

"Damn, my boy isn't going to be older."

"Spence, shut the hell up."

"Give me a big one."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Come on, I can see the head."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"One more, great job."

"Your doing great babe."

"AAAAAAAHHH!" I felt the pain just stop, when I heard cries.

"Hey look! Xander Lucas didn't give you any trouble like Olivia Anne! It only took three pushes."

"Shut up!"

"She'll be like that because of the pain."

"Oh, yay."

A couple minutes that felt like hours later, her brought me Olivia Anne, followed by Xander Lucas. Man, They're so cute!

"Hey, can we come in? We've been in the waiting room not wanting to go home." Came a soft voice, I knew it was my mom's, she loved me, enough to not want to go home.

"So, did dad go home?"

"Nope. Still right here." Came a firm, but comforting voice, I knew it was my dad's. Cool.

"Yeah, you can come in."

"So, I know it's a boy and a girl, but what are you naming them, the last time I asked, your water broke as if on cue. And do they even have names?"

"It's okay, dad, and they have names, don't worry."

"Well? On with it already!"

"Chill mom, chill."

"Well?" They both said.

"And where's Spencer?" They both asked.

"Okay, that's just down right creepy, did you like, practice or something? Any way, the girl, which is the oldest, is named, Olivia Anne. And the boy's name is, Xander Lucas."

"Oh my gosh sweetie, that's adorable!"

"It is cute." Followed my dad.

"Thanks."

"Well, you must be the parents?"

"Dr. Singh? Wow, I thought you would not be working today, it's the 4th of July week/weekend."

"Yeah, was just going to head home soon, after she was taken care of."

"Oh, okay, well, it's nice of you to not spend 4th of July so you can work, when on my daughter's, Charlie's, birthday, you were throwing your son a party. Sound familiar? Hum?"

"Wow, look at the time! Mom, dad, don't you have minors to take care of?"

"Sorry, Teddy, I am just aggravated."

"It's okay. Dr. Singh, when can I go home?"

"We are going to keep you for a few days so we can make sure the babies are fine."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Okay, so, why I am stupid is because this;**_

_**I said that I was helping my daughter with homework on the begining of chap 7... I am only 14... WOW, I was tired when I wrote that chap... I feel PRETTY stupid... I am in the eighth grade tho, and I do hate it, except my english teacher, he knows my whole family, cause all my siblings went there, and ya. I am stupid. I said my daughter, and her father, i meant this;**_

'I am curently working on my science homework, and let's jyst say I hate it. I stayed home for a week, and I'm trying to catch up, let's just say that either I am not staing home again, or my parents will help me.'

_**Stupid, aren't I? If you have no idea what I was talking about, go to chap 7 and read the begining... **_

_**Review? **_


	25. Chapter 25 -Good Luck Babies-

_**Sorry to say this, but we are nearing to an end! :'( I am crying, almost. I loved writing this story for you guys! I will probably write until their 1st b-day. They are almost two weeks old at the end of this story. Just a heads up! They've got a while until they will be 1, so we have at LEAST, 3-7 more chapters. But hey, I said I'd be writing about 20 chapters, but look how that turned out! We are at chapter 25! Ha! I suck at math, what can I say? Anyway, there will be a poll on my profile, and it will be on... WAIT! I'm not going to tell you! Haha, sorry, just after this chapter, go on my profile and go to polls, of course after you REVIEW! You guys are so cool! I can't believe I really have like, A LOT of reviews! And followers! And favorites! I think those are on here, I am not sure. And throwing that question out their again! What is the 'life' thingy on the doc manager that has so many days on it, does that mean my story will get deleted? I hope not! Anyway, review? Vote?**_

* * *

Chapter 25 -Good Luck Babies-

A few days later. . . . .

"Good news." Said Dr. Singh as he entered the room.

"Okay. Go for it."

"Don't you want Spencer to hear it?"

"Eh, the heck with him, I love good news!"

"Okay, well, your babies are miracles. Instead of them giving us any scares or health problems, they get to go home today!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?!"

"Yep, we just gave them their bathes, and they laughed all through it all, and now they just need to be dressed and changed, which you and Spencer may do, and then they're all set."

"Oh, hey Dr." Said Spence as he came into the room.

"Spence, guess what, it's new about the babies."

"AAAHHH! Did they die?!"

"Uh, no, actually, it's great news!"

"Oh! Okay! Tell me!"

"Our babies are miracles. Instead of them giving us or the doctors any scares or health problems, they get to go home today!"

"REALLY?!"

"Yep, they just gave them their bathes, and they laughed all through it all, and now they just need to be dressed and changed, which you and I can do, and then they're all set."

"Sweet!"

A few hours later returning home. . . .

We didn't know anyone was at our apartment, because it was locked, but then there was a couple of surprises…

"Surprise!" Everyone that was at the baby shower were throwing a 'welcome home' party. Sweet!

"Oh my goodness! Spence? Did you-"

"No, I swear!"

"No, no you don't"

"I don't what?"

"Don't swear! We have babies now!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Thanks guys!"

"Oh, so, I can't swear, but you can scream?"

"Spencer." I warned.

"Sorry." He replied quietly and scared.

Hours pass and the party is over, everyone but us cleaned up, they told us to not worry about it.

A few days later. . . .

"Okay, it's 11:00, I'm going to go to bed…" As if, Spence, as if.

"No your not mister. I may have two hands, but those are for one baby each. You helped me make them, you help me raise them. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Shh, it's okay Olivia, shh, it's okay." I said. Olivia had been crying for a while, she was in he pajamas, she had a fresh diaper, she was fed, she had a bath, she wasn't needing anything, I don't know why she is doing this. Of course, I bet she wanted daddy. He hasn't held her since the last day at the hospital.

"Shh, it's okay Xander, shh, it's okay." Spencer said. Xander had been crying for a while, he was in he pajamas, he had a fresh diaper, he was fed, he had a bath, he wasn't needing anything, I don't know why he is doing this. Of course, I bet he wanted mommy. She hasn't held her since the last day at the hospital.

"Here, I think we should swap." We both said at the same time.

"Here is Olivia Anne." I said as we swapped carefully.

"Here is Xander Lucas." Spence also said.

A few days later. . . .

"I'll get it!" I said as I got up to get the door.

"PJ, Gabe?!" I said, hoping this wasn't a dream, yes, my brothers and I got in fights, a lot, but I still love them like there's no tomorrow.

"Teddy!" They both exclaimed.

I shushed them and told them it was the babies' first nap in a couple days.

"Oh, sorry, PJ, here, just thinks he can scream at the top of his lungs!" Gabe said, getting louder by the word.

"Seriously Gabe?!" I whisper-yelled.

"We were both yelling!" PJ whisper-yelled also.

"Guys, stop. And we can talk, just not loud. We really don't have to whisper, you know that, right?"

"Of course we know that. I mean, we're not stupid." Commented PJ.

"Or at least one of us isn't." Smart-mouthed Gabe.

"I would love company, as long as they aren't my brothers." I glared at them.

"We're sorry Teddy, we are."

"Then stop acting like 5 year olds, and behave yourself!"

"Ha, Gabe? Behave?"

"PJ!"

"I AM SORRY!"

Then there were cries.

"PJ!"

"Sorry."

The crying stopped, weird.

"Ahhh." I said, relaxed.

"So, after their nap, do you guys want to meet your neice and nephew?"

"Sure, I'll teach them everything I know." Gabe said, with an evil grin.

"No Gabe! No!"

"Aw, come on."

"N. O. What does that spell? NO."

"I-"

"Don't you dare PJ."

"Sorry,"

"Okay, after their nap you guys can hold them." As if on cue, they both started crying.

"And, it's over, and so is me time. Bye the way, did I mention that Spence was at work? Just if you were wondering."

"No, you didn't mention that." They both said.

"Alright, who wants to hold Olivia Anne?"

"That's the girls name? I sounds kinda girly." Mentioned Gabe.

"Yeah, I hope so, cuz' she's a girl-y. Haha, get it?"

"Okay, and Teddy's back." PJ and Gabe both said.

"Anyway, who's older?" PJ asked.

"Olivia Anne is older and Xander Lucas is younger."

"Oh, and sweet boy name!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Anyway, seriously, who wants to hold her?"

"I will." Said PJ.

"And Gabe, you want to hold Xander Lucas?"

"Yes."

So sweet, my babies bonding with their uncles. Soooo cute!

"Hey, I'm your uncle, uncle PJ." PJ cooed.

"Hi Xander, I am your uncle Gabe." Gabe actually liked his nephew, wow. "Teddy is a little young to have babies in my opinion.  
And I don't know why she did, I mean, it's weird. I have a younger brother Toby, he's your uncle, too. You have 1 aunt, and 3 uncles. Good luck with that." I only heard the first part, he whispered the rest…

"Yeah, sorry Olivia, you only have 1 aunt, but 3 uncles. One dad, one mom, let's hope it stays that way, two grandmas, two grandpas. Two great grandmas, two great grandpas. One brother, I am sure that will most likely change. No sisters, I am sure that will also change. Let's face it, you have a huge family."

"Switch." They both said as I helped.

I am surprised, they both love their uncles.

* * *

_**So, review? Vote on my poll!**_


	26. Chapter 26 -Meeting Toby & Charlie-

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy busy busy! Anyway let's cut to the chase, review?**_

* * *

Chapter 26 -Meeting Toby And Charlie-

A few days later. . . .

"Hey, I'm off to work. I'll see you later."

"Did you say bye to the babies?"

"Yep."

"Okay, bye, love you."

"Love you too."

It's such a shame, the twins barely get to see their dad. Other than the weekends, holidays, and personal time off.

As soon as I sit on the couch and turn on TV, I hear a cry, not wanting Olivia to wake up Xander, I rush in there to bring her out.

"It's okay Olivia, shh, I am right here." I check her diaper, clean. I see if she's hungry, nope. I see if she is tired, I put her back in her crib, cries.

"Olivia, what's wrong? Why won't you be quiet?" I say as I start to cry myself.

"Try rocking her."

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently giving you parenting tips." She said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Haha, very funny, seriously."

"I was wanting Toby and Charlie to meet their niece and nephew."

"Oh, okay. It's just Olivia here though, Xander is asleep."

"Okay. That'll do."

"Hey Charlie, want to see your niece?"

"What's a niece?"

"Well, you're an aunt to Olivia, which makes her your niece, it's quite confusing though."

"Okay."

"Here, I'll hold her, and you can see her. Okay?"

"I wanna hold!"

"You're a little to little Charlie, sorry. Maybe when your older, kay?"

"Okay."

"Here, isn't she cute?"

"Wow, Teddy, now that there isn't as many people here and around her, she looks a lot like Spencer. With the dark hair, the eyes, that smile."

"Yeah, I guess she does. Thanks, mom."

"Pwetty."

"I know Charlie, doesn't she look like Spencer?"

"No!"

"Okay then. Want to see your nephew?"

"What's that?"

"It's like a niece, except it's a name for a boy."

"Oh! Okay!"

As I go get Xander, I let my mom hold Olivia.

"He has your hair Teddy!"

"Yeah, he does Charlie."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Uh, well. Um, I uh, I-"

"You don't know?"

"Well, it's kind of an adult thing, although _someone_, didn't wait." Then she looks at me.

"What?! It's not _all_ my fault. It takes two to tango…"

"Okay, not in front of the babies and Charlie."

"How old is Toby now?"

"Well, he is about three months."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"The twins are going to be exactly 1 month in two days!"

"Um, congrats?"

"That's so adorable. Wait until I tell Spence."

"Don't be mean."

"Fine."

A few weeks later. . . .

"Spence, they are almost two months old."

"I know, they g- grow up s- so f- fast." Is he seriously crying?

"Are you _seriously_ crying?"

"I- I'm s- sorry."

"Okay, you are faking, stop."

"Sorry, just trying to make it dramatic."

"Well, you are horrible at it."

"Okay."

"Now, what should we do?"

"For what?"

"SPENCER WALSH!"

"What?"

"THE BABIES, ARE TURNING 2 MONTHS OLD IN A COUPLE WEEKS!"

"So?"

"SO?!"

"It's not like it's their sweet 16 or something!"

"Yeah, but they are al-"

"Teddy, calm down. Please."

"Sorry, it's just, they're growing up so fast."

"I'm afraid that's part of parenthood."

"Yeah, for once you're right."

A few weeks later. . . .

"Hey babe."

"Where were you?"

"I was at work."

"You were supposed to be home 3 hours ago."

"Oh, well that's because I had to work a couple more hours."

"You work in a sports store…"

"A lot of people called in sick, and my boss told me at the last minute, sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, how are my 2 month olds?"

"They are great. I can't believe that we brought them into the world 2 months ago."

"I know right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what should we do?"

"About what?"

"School is starting in a week. We still have to go to school, we're 17."

"I am just going to have to do home school, I guess."

"Don't leave me hanging."

"I'm sorry, I have to take care of the babies."

"Okay, I'll just go to school, and work. So I'll go to school, go to work, then go to bed, no us time?"

"Unless you want to do home school…"

"I think I will do home school, I need to see my fiancé for more than 5 minutes everyday."

"Sounds good."

"Let's get to bed."

"Sounds good."

Then after about 30 minutes, there was a cry.

"Your turn."

"No way Spence, I got the last one." And I pushed him out of bed.

"Shit! Seriously?!"

"You weren't getting up, you were doing the opposite, going to sleep. And don't you dare cuss!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up!"

"Who is it?"

"No one, you are seriously loosing it!" He whisper-yelled.

"No! I thought I heard one of them cry!" I also, whisper-yelled.

"Well, let's just get to sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Gonna close the poll in 13 minutes. Why 13? Cuz it's my favorite number, and it'll give you time to review and vote if you haven't! **_

_**;)**_


	27. Chapter 27 -6 Months Old-

_**Hey guys! I am going to write when the twins are 6 months old since there isn't much to write about that I can think of when they are younger. The twins, Xander Lucas and Olivia Anne, are now 6 months, which makes Toby 8. Man, they're going to school together when they are older, which I will be writing a sequal! Yay! Anyway, want to review for me?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 27 -6 Months Old-**_

"Hey my half a year old babies! How was your nap?" I say as I pick up Olivia.

"Let's get you in your highchair. Then you can eat! Don't worry Xander, I'll get you next, then you can eat too!" I am in such a great mood today!

"Okay, Olivia. Let me go get your brother. Then I'll feed you two." Maybe it's something in the water…

"Here we go, Xander. Let's get you two some food."

"Mamma." Came a little voice.

I turned around, and Olivia just said mamma!

"I so have to get my video camera!"

"Hey Charlie! It's your big sister, Teddy here, and I have to show you something. Okay, Olivia, say it. Mamma. Mamma. Mamma."

"Mamma."

"Xander! Oh, my, gosh! Well, you saw it, and I SWEAR that Olivia said it too. But before Xander. Promise."

"Mamma."

"Olivia! Yes! NOW, I have proof!"

"Dada."

"Olivia! You just said dada! Save it for daddy, okay?"

"Dada."

"Xander! Oh, my gosh! Save it for dada!"

"Well Charlie, that's amazing, they BOTH said mamma and dada! Now, now I am in an extra happy mood! Did I mention I was in a happy mood? Well, now I am in an EXTRA happy mood!"

Then there were loud cries.

"And, now I guess it's time for me to get off here. Smelly diapers to change, food to give, you know. Anyway, be good to Toby, I know you may not favorite him, but you have to be a big girl. Okay? I love you, Charlie. And I love you Olivia and Xander! Well, if you can't sleep at night because of the cries, well, Good Luck, Charlie!"

"Okay, food is gone, good. First words said, good. Time to clean up."

Now they fell asleep, so I put them in their cribs, and took a nap.

"Hey, Teddy."

"Hi Spence. How was work?"

"Oh, the usual, I work my butt off, and I only get paid a little."

"I am sorry, but you are NOT going to what happened while you were gone!"

"I am a little afraid to ask… By a little, I mean a lot."

"It's a good thing."

"Okay, say it!"

"I was getting their food ready to feed them, and I was turned around, I heard something and Olivia said mamma! Then Xander said it, and then they said dada! Not at the same time though."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Why aren't you excited?"

"Because you were dreaming."

"No I wasn't, it was real, and I have PROOF!"

"Sure…"

"IT'S TRUE! Look at the video, and tell me that you DON'T, see them saying it." I then took out my camera, and showed him the video of our, OUR, twins saying their first word.

"WOW! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! That's amazing!"

"I know!"

"Why do I always miss the good stuff?!"

"It's okay Spence, it's okay."

"Well, I, I just. I mean-"

"I know Spence, I know. Wanna know what we should do tomorrow?"

"Sure?"

"We should have Toby and Charlie over again."

"That sounds great."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope!"

"Awesome!"

* * *

**_Hi! Did you like it? I hope so! I am really really REALLY, sorry it is short. I think I might have to end this story soon... MAYBE... ;)_**

**_3... 2... 1..._**

**_Review! _**

**_Please?_**


	28. Chapter 28 -Play Date-

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while... Busy busy busy! Anyway! Off topic, so the twins are about 9 months in this chapter, I- WE, we are nearing to an end... I am sad to say... :( Anyway, here you go! Chapter 28!**_

* * *

Chapter 28 -Play Date-

Toby and Charlie are coming over for a play date today with the twins. Already 9 months old, I can't believe it. Toby is 11 months, and Charlie is almost 4 years! Soon it will be their first birthday. Oh, how quickly they grow up! I want to cry.

-Texting

**PJ, **Teddy:_-_

Hey, where are you?

**At home. Why?**

Oh! Great, can you tell mom something?

**I am at MY home…**

Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry.

**It's cool. So, why do you want me to tell mom something? Why not just call her?**

'Cause, I am too lazy. AND, I am taking care of the twins… Please?

**But I am at MY house…**

So? Call her.

**Fine, you SO owe me.**

Isn't being your younger sister painful enough?

**Haha. Funny, seriously tho. Will you? Why am I even asking you? You HAVE to.**

You're cruel.

**I know.** J

Oh! Fine! Just call her!

**Ok, will do. And I'll think of what to make you do… Bye.**

Bye…

**Wait!**

WHAT?!

**What do you want me to tell her?**

Oh, to be over here bye 1-ish.

**Ok, bye for reals now.**

Bye.

**_-Done texting-_**

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you really believe that the twins are nine months already? Soon to be 1!"

"I know, I wanna cry!"

"OH! You big softy!"

"Sorry. Hey."

"What?"

"Charlie is going into pre-school."

"I know! That is amazing! It seems like it was last week I was saying to my mom; 'Mom, can we call her Charlie?' Right?"

"Yeah…"

_-1:00 P.M., Teddy & Spencer's Apartment-_

Just after I finished feeding the twins, the doorbell rang.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Teddy! I brought the kids."

"Cool. Hey Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna play with Olivia, your niece?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, be careful, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, go play, she is by the sofa."

"Olivia! Follow me!"

"Charlie seems so good with her."

"I know."

Oh. My. Gosh! Olivia, Olivia just took her first steps! Of course, she was holding on to the sofa, but still!

"Charlie? Did you tell Olivia to follow you?"

"Yes I did, Teddy."

"I have to go and get my camera! Mom! Watch the kids!"

"Um, okay?"

"Hey Charlie! Sorry I haven't made you a diary for you in awhile. Been a little busy with your niece and nephew. But look what your niece, Olivia, just did!" I then pointed the camera to Olivia and taped her walking.

"See? Isn't she awesome? And so is Xander!"

"Why is Xander awesome?"

"Because, he is just like his sister! Look mom!"

"He is walking too! With the help of the sofa, of course."

"They grow up so fast Charlie, see your nephew walking? Yeah, that's your nephew. At nine months, your niece, and nephew, are walking. Well, don't do anything to make you look like you're growing up, because if you do, well, Good Luck Charlie." I then closed the video camera and went to pick up the twins.

"That was the by far, the most stupidest ending I have EVER used."

"No it wasn't Teddy!"

"Thank you Charlie."

"Welcome."

"Well, why don't we let the kids play for a while so we can catch up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We got caught up with everything, and the kids were having an amazing time, I was happy to see that they were enjoying each other.

* * *

_**So? Sorry it was so short! I have a HUGE report I am supposed to do, and I picked the worst, topic, ever! Anyway, review?**_


	29. Chapter 29 -Birthday Blues-

_**Okay, it's official! The last chapter will be 30! I don't know why I am exclaiming this, it's sad. :( Anywho, I didn't know what to name this chapter, so we'll call it 'Birthday Blues'for now... There will be a HUGE surprise at the end of the 30th chapter! Are you excited? I don't know why, but I am excited for the last chapter to come. Okay, I DO know why I am excited! It's because of the surprise at the end, and I get to get started on my sequal, still don't know what to call it, so PM or Review me it if you want. Anywho, again, I hope you enjoy our second-to-last chapter of Surprises. Review? **_

_**Oh oh oh oh OH! AND, I am posting a poll on my profile to keep you readers busy! Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 29 -Birthday Blues-**_

"Look, Teddy, Honey, I know it's sad we're nearing an end, but it comes with every child, no matter who it is and who the parents are. It's life."

"Spence, y- you don't g- g- get it! They're m- my l- little b- babies! I- I can't take it anymore!" I was now screaming in between sobs. The truth was, Olivia and Xander are almost 1. They're almost _1_. I can't take it. It seemed like yesterday that we were bring home Olivia and Xander. And we decided that we weren't going to call them 'the twins'. Because they won't want to be called that when they are in school. It's the truth.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but listen, I'll help you. Just for now, let's get ready to go to Toby's birthday party, okay?"

"Okay, I'll get Olivia and Xander ready. They n-"

"No you're not, I'll get them ready, you get yourself ready, you haven't even took a shower yet… Okay?"

"Okay."

I was now ready to go. And I walked in to see Olivia and Xander running around, and Spencer holding their clothes.

"Olivia, Xander, please let me dress you."

"No!" They both shouted.

"Teddy, will you stop standing there laughing and help me?"

"Sorry, I am not supposed to do that, remember?"

"Please?! And that was when you weren't ready!"

"Okay, I'll help you… As soon as I get the camera!"

"Ugh! Teddy! Not helping!"

"Hey, Charlie! It's your big sister, Teddy, here. And this is what happens when a _mom_ doesn't dress her kid or kids." I said laughing and pointing the camera to the rest of the family, my family, _mine_. I don't know why, but that is still weird for me to say that.

"Will you just do your diary later? I need some help, here."

"Spence, watch, and, learn… Olivia? Will you please let me put your clothes on?"

"Okay, mommy."

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

"Xander? Will you let daddy put your clothes on?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I want mommy do it!"

"See? My son doesn't even like me."

"Xander, you hurt daddy's feelings. I am busy with your sister, please? For mommy?"

"Okay…"

"Thank you!"

"You welcome mommy!"

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"Cause I 1!"

"No, you are 10 months old silly!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, Spence, dress him. Olivia and I are ready, and we're girls."

"Yeah! We girlses!"

"Well, sorry."

"It's okay Spence. It's okay…"

"I know…"

Well, we did get to the party a little late, but we didn't miss the presents, cake, ice cream, or cake in face part of the party… So that's a plus.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Teddy! How are the twi-"

"Actually, mom, we don't call them that anymore. They are completely, and I mean _completely_, different. Not that that's a bad thing. So we call them by their names, Olivia and Xander."

"Okay. Well, Toby is going to open presents, so get your camera at the ready."

"Haha, okay. Will do."

"Teddy?" At first, I thought one of my kids called me Teddy, but then I realized it was my 3 year old sister, Charlie.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Why don't I get presents?"

"Because, It's Toby's birthday, not yours."

"When are they taking Toby back?"

"Toby is going to live here until he moves out. Trust me, I've tried with Gabe, but it doesn't work. He is your brother."

"Okay. Well, I am going to be bad, cause Toby will get payback and cause I don't like him!"

"What Charlie?"

"Nothing."

"What was that Teddy?"

"Oh, it was just something that little ones always go through when they've got a new little sibling. It's okay though mom, I handled it."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, let's let him open presents!"

"Cake!" Olivia and Xander shouted.

"Nnnooo!" Everyone shouted in kind of a slow motion way. Yep, Olivia and Xander we going for it. They were going for the cake. Next thing you know, cake was on the floor, Olivia and Xander sitting on the floor covered in it, Toby was crying, Charlie was starring at Olivia and Xander with a wide eyed face, Gabe was laughing, PJ was also laughing, dad was trying to calm down Toby, as was mom, the guests were acting like we are bad parents, Spencer was starring at me, I was watching the whole scene. I am a _horrible _mom. When my kids are growing up they'll tell all their friends; 'Yeah, our mom got pregnant at like, 16. And when we were 10 months old, we wrecked our uncle's birthday cake. And we are a disgrace.' But they won't be saying that to their friends, because they won't have any because of me! And now, I was crying. Well, tearing up.

"I am so so SO sorry mom, I feel horrible, I am a horrible mom."

"No you aren't, I messed up a lot more than you did. And you're okay."

"Yeah, me."

"Anyway, don't let that bother you. The world's best mom makes the most mistakes."

"Then you must be the universe's best mom. Cause you messed up, A LOT."

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me. Go ahead."

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"It's okay."

"We'll buy Toby the exactly same cake."

"No, you're parents in training, not expert parents."

"Yet?"

"Uh, yeah, yet."

"Ha, ha. Funny. Anyway, so, it's okay?"

"Yes, of course, at least we have something to put on YouTube. You've heard of Charlie going viral, now it's Xander and Olivia that are going viral."

"Haha! Hear that kids?"

"What?"

"You guys are going VIRAL!"

"What's that?"

"It's kind of where your are popular on the internet."

"Cool!"

"Haha."

A few hours later Toby was shoving cake in his face, (although, PJ probably had more on his face than Toby,) everyone else was eating cake, then everyone started to leave, as was PJ. And then everyone was gone except me Spence, Olivia, Xander, mom, dad, Charlie, and Gabe…

"Next time, you might not want to set the cake on the coffee table, mom."

"Teddy, I promise you, I did not put the cake on the coffee table. Wait a minute, Gabriel Duncan, get your butt down here." As he started up the stairs.

"What?"

"What you did was un called for."

"I did not do anything, I swear!"

"Well then who did it?"

"She! Her!" As Toby pointed to Charlie. It now makes sense. It was the little one that was for Toby, so it wasn't heavy, and Charlie was saying that she was going to be bad because she didn't like Toby.

"It makes sense now. Because the conversation with Charlie and I went like this;

" 'Teddy?' Charlie said to me."

" 'Yes Charlie?' I answered back."

" 'Why don't I get presents?' "

" 'Because, It's Toby's birthday, not yours.' "

" 'When are they taking Toby back?' "

" 'Toby is going to live here until he moves out. Trust me, I've tried with Gabe, but it doesn't work. He is your brother.' "

"Teddy! Hurtful!" Gabe said interrupting like always.

"Shh!" I said in hoping he would shut up for at least 10 seconds.

" 'Okay. Well, I am going to be bad, cause Toby will get payback and cause I don't like him!' "

" 'What Charlie?' "

" 'Nothing.' And that's when mom came in."

"Okay. But, how'd she do it without getting in trouble?"

"Mom, she's like me, smart."

"Oh, okay?"

"Anyway, that's what happened in our conversation."

"Charlie, why did you do it?"

"Cause I thought Toby wouldn't get presents and cake then."

"Well, Charlie, you need to apologize for getting your niece and nephew in trouble. And to Toby."

"I am sorry Olivia."

"I am sorry Xander."

There was a pause.

"Charlie?"

"What?"

"Apologize to Toby."

"Sorry Toby. Whatever."

"Charlie."

"I am sorry Toby."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome mom."

* * *

_**Well, that was a littl longer, hope you enjoied it! Sorry for bad grammer and/or spelling, I am really tired, and I am trying to get this done as fast as I can.**_

_**I am going to ask it... **_

_**Here it comes..**_

_**Slow but sure...**_

_**Now it's time..**_

_**Review?**_


	30. Chapter 30 -Big Kids (They Wish)-

_**Hello! 30th Chapter! Do you know what this means? It's done after this chapter! It's sad, but good at the same time. It's sad because it's ending. BUT, it's good because I am starting my sequal! The chapter name was Ivy000's idea. And this chapter's idea was jojoker boy! Thank you guys SO much, it has been great writing for you (This story...). I will post some new chapters of Something More - Austin & Ally FanFiction, and put my new story, the sequal up! Have any ideas for the name of the Story? PM me! Well, here you go. Let's see how many reviews I can get for the whole story. And this will be a longer-ish chapter, so yeah. REVIEW?**_

* * *

Chapter 30 -Big Kids (They Wish!)

Well, today is the 4th of July, and Olivia and Xander's birthday. They are 1!

"Hey. How are you this fine day?"

"Spence, why are you so happy?"

"Is it now a crime?"

"I just. I just don't know. It's kinda overwhelming planning the kids' party, you know?"

"Let me help."

"Okay."

"So, what do I do, Teddy?"

"Well, I mailed all the invitations the day before yesterday. And where do you think we should have it?"

"How about at that new pizza place? Then we can go to the ice cream place next door?"

"Okay, let me ask the kids."

"Olivia? Xander?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the pizza place and then the ice cream place for your birthday party?"

"Pitta! Ouce cream!" They both said together.

"Well, 'pitta' and 'ouce cream' it is." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Yep. They want to go there, Spence."

"Okay."

"Birfday party! Birfday party!" They both chanted.

"Well, someone's excited…"

"Yes, they sure are Teddy."

"Xandwor?"

"Yes, Livioa?"

"When is our birfday gonna come?"

"I dunno Liv."

"O kay. Wat do ya wanna do tday?"

"I don't know. Wat do you wanna do tday Xandwor?"

"Isn't the way they talk adorable?"

"It is Teddy."

"Well, we should get ready to go to the party. Let's get the kids in the playpen and get dressed."

"Okay."

"Olivia, Xander? Do you want to go in the playpen for a minute or so?"

"Kay mommy!" They both said with excitement in their voices, they knew that they were getting ready for the party.

They were soon dressed and ready to go by 2 in the afternoon. Olivia in her green dress, with a purple bow around her belly, and her purple dress shoes. Xander with a green button up shirt, and black pants, with black formal shoes. Teddy with her orange and purple polka dot dress, with her purple dress shoes, like Olivia's. Spencer with a blue button up shirt, and black pants, with black formal shoes, like Xander's.

"Well, we'd better get going, we have to be with the family at around 3:00."

"Okay, Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Charlie is 4, Toby 1, Gabe 14, PJ 19, you and me 17. And we have two kids."

"Yeah, but it was an accident."

"You wanted to get pregnant after you found out you had a miscarriage."

"Yeah, but you agreed…"

"True."

"Momma?"

"Yes Xander?"

"Wat you talkin bout?"

"Never mind, let's go to my parents house."

"Okay!" The kids both answered.

3:00 P.M. -Pizza Place. . . .

"So, what do you guys want?"

"Uh, mom?"

"Yeah, Teddy?"

"We were planning on buying."

"Nonsense, we can do it. Right Bob?"

"Well, I-"

"Bob?" She said with that scary look on her face.

"Okay." He said after sighing really loud and long.

"Good."

"Okay, let's get this party started!" PJ and Gabe shouted. Of course.

"Wow." I sighed.

"I know, right?" Spence agreed with me.

"Wets eat!" Olivia and Xander shouted along with Toby.

"Okay, hold on there kids." My mom said.

"O kay! When can we eat? We hungry lots!"

Now, that was just too, too funny, we all had to laugh at that.

"That was cute." Spence, mom, PJ, dad, and I laughed."

"Yeah, I guess so." Wow, Gabe was actually paying attention. Mom must have paid him…

"Alright mom, what'd you pay him?"

"Nothing, I am just as surprised as you are."

"Oh, wow."

We ordered, ate, paid, and got ready to go to the ice cream place.

Ice cream place- 4:00 P.M. . . .

"Let's have some ice cream!" PJ said.

"I am surprised it wasn't the 1 year olds that said it… Although, PJ is a kid at heart." I replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." PJ said.

"Let's just eat."

The ice cream got here, and something funny happened.

"Ha! Got you!" Olivia said as she threw ice cream at Xander."

"Hey!" He said as he returned fire. But it hit Gabe, instead.

"OH! Now you're going to get it!" He said at he threw it and it hit PJ. Everyone except Olivia has bad aim… Hell, she takes after me. I still remember that day I hit that girl in the face with the pizza, going to ask Spencer to the dance.

"Now you're done for!" PJ said as it hit Spencer.

"Ooh! You're a goner!" He said as it hit me.

"Okay!" I said as it hit mom, then she threw it and it hit dad.

"Haha!" Mom said. Okay, all the boys are horrible at throwing…

"Here!" Dad yelled as it hit Olivia. Surprisingly, she took it pretty well. She returned fire, and it hit dad square in the face.

"Go Olivia!" I chanted.

Before we knew it, everyone was throwing ice cream, and it was fun. I felt bad for the employees though. Eh, oh well.

"Okay, that's enough." Mom and dad said like they have been practicing.

"Okay." Everyone said in chorus.

"Let's go watch the fireworks!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Everyone, including the kids and Gabe, said.

We watched the fireworks, went home, did other stuff, and went to bed.

"How did you kids like being 1 finally?"

"We big kids!" They said.

"They wish." I said as Spence walked by.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Well, good night kids." I said as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Again; THE CHAPTER NAME BELONGS TO Ivy000. AND MOST OF THE CHAPTER IDEA BELONGS TO jojoker boy. Hope you enjoyed this finale! Look for my sequal! Still don't know what to call it, but it will say in the summary, that it is a sequal to Surprises! Review? PLEASE! Let's see how many reviews we get!**_


End file.
